


Love and Murder

by Theblinddreamer215



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblinddreamer215/pseuds/Theblinddreamer215
Summary: Hi schooler Roman reigns has a major crush on fellow classmate, and wrestler Randy Orton. Randy is oblivious of his feelings, and is in a relationship with fellow teammate Chris. Or he thinks he is.Meanwhile, a series of murders begins to plague the school. This is basically a romance/murder fanfiction. My friend is writing the Randy Orton chapters, but she doesn’t want any credit for it. But I felt it right to put that I had help on this.
Relationships: Randy Orton/Roman Reigns, miner Jey Uso/Drew McIntyre
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Randy's POV  
"Get the fuck off this field!" Coach was at it again, I hated him with everything I had. I was his only target! I growled and began walking towards the school. I jumped over the bench and ran across the school-grounds. Everything was unnaturally dark. It was kind of creepy. The whole school seemed to be surrounded by darkness lately ever since the accident with Lewis.   
I threw open the double doors to the gym. The air-conditioner was on full-blast and the contrast of temperature made me shiver. I ran to the open doors across the hall, checking that no one was around before peeking past the caution tape.  
The room was now bare of the padding that once covered the floor and walls. The chalk outline of a figure still remained even though a few weeks had past. I felt terrible, Lewis and I had been friends, and I knew he would want us to be able to compete with out him.  
I turned away from the room, and ran to the locker room as fast as I could. The halls were empty, but that wouldn't last long.   
I opened the door to my section of the locker room and pulled open my locker. If I had to get another lecture at least I would be clean right? I knew he had something against me, he had ever since he had been appointed head coach. I told myself it didn't matter as I turned on the shower to maximum heat. Hopefully it would be hot enough to make me forget the pain of the extensive training I had just endured.  
As I dressed, I heard the excited yelling of several teenage boys. "Orton!" Chris called as he tapped me on the back. "Yes?" I grabbed his waist and pressed a kiss to his lips before he could tell me coach wanted to talk. I was tired and he knew it. "You can't distract me! He's waiting for you in the office. You know if you don't show up, he'll call home again." Chris was right, but that wasn't what I wanted to hear.  
I let out a sigh, and let go of Chris. "Do I have to go?" I asked, trying to pout my way out of this. "Yes Orton. Meet me at my car when you're done." "Fine!" I snapped. I grabbed my bag and entered the office.  
"You called me?" I asked, leaning against the wall. "Orton, you failed again. This is the third time i've sensed weakness from you. I don’t tolerate that, and you of all people should know this. If you mess up again your cut from the team." I don't know what he has a problem with. I literally did nothing he's being a total jerk and I don't feel like dealing with it.  
"Look sir, I know you don't like me, and I don't know why. I literally do nothing in your class, and you treat me like crap. I'm freaking tired of it! I'm a human as well you know. I can't afford to be cut from the team. I don't know what you don't like but i'm doing every thing all my teammates are doing.“  
"Leave Orton, be grateful I haven't cut you from the team." He said, glaring at me. I stood my ground, glaring right back at him. Finally, I did as he said, quickly walking out of the school and sitting on Chris's car. He'd be out soon. Then I could forget everything about today. We'd talk about stuff, and I would feel better about the crap coach put me through.  
I looked around the dark parking lot. The cars seemed like unknown creatures, and the addition of the wind didn't help. I suddenly wish Chris had left the doors unlocked, but I stupidly hadn’t thought to ask.  
Just as I was falling asleep, I felt gentle arms carrying me into the car. "Chriiis!" My wine was cut short by the loud music emanating from the speakers. "Turn it down." I said, resting my head against the seatbelt and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, I need it to stay awake." He replied.  
I waited until he opened my door to ask, "Will you stay?" He nodded, and carried me up the steps. The porch light turned on, and I felt my body shift as Chris knocked on the door. "He worked himself to hard." He said quietly. His explanations seemed adequate, because he carried me to my room with no objections from my parents.  
He tucked me in to bed, and left the room. He said he would stay, but I was content just to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman's POV  
"Good practice Uce!" Jimmy said, clapping me on the shoulder. I smiled at him. "You did good to." I said. Jey quickly joined us, and we made our way to the locker room. It had been a long day on the field. We were training for a game coming up, and my whole body hurt. I was glad to be going home. I just wanted to sleep.  
"Are you guys ready for the dance coming up?” Jey asked, as we started to get changed. "Wait, it is? I forgot!" Jimmy exclaimed, putting his head against the locker door. "Rome, are you taking any one?" I frowned as I closed my locker. "I didn't know about it." I said quietly. That was a lie of course. I haven't thought of any thing else the whole week. Whenever I saw Randy, I wanted to ask him, but I was way to scared. First, I didn't know if he liked guys. Second, I didn't wanna get rejected. That would be very embarrassing. I could picture everyone making fun of the football team captain for asking out the hot wrestler Randy Orton. I wouldn't be able to show my face again! Yes, I'm dramatic!  
"Oh come on Uce, surely you remembered." Jimmy said, throwing an arm around me. "It's been all over the school, and you have to go with someone." "Yeah, you need a boy friend." Jey said. I just sighed. "No one would go with me." "Oh please Roman, your one of the hottest people in this school." My best friend Drew said, giving me a playful shove. "Maybe not to him though." I said, looking down. "You like someone!" Jey sounded excited. "Oh Rome, why didn't you tell us?" Jimmy demanded, pushing me up against the lockers. "We family Uce!" I pushed him away, and pouted. "I ain't gonna tell you something if it's not gonna happen." I said.  
The twins sighed, and began pulling me out of the locker room. "Roman, we don't mean to be rude, but you are an idiot!" Jey said. "How?" I asked, glaring at him. "Cause you just are! You're the most brutal player on the team, you scare the shit out of your fan girls, and you're like the leader of our family. You're telling us that talking to a crush is what finally brings down the big dog?" "You're mean!" I said. "Mean, but true." Jimmy replied.  
"Rome, just ask the person. He would be dumb to reject you." Drew said, quickly hugging me. "Thanks Drew, I'll try." I replied, hugging him back. He just smiled and ruffled my hair. "See you tomorrow guys." He said before walking to his motorcycle. "So, you don't like Drew?" Jey asked. I couldn't help but laugh. "No, Uce! He's just my best friend." I said. "Oh, okay." He replied, looking relieved? That's strange. Did he like Drew? I'd have to ask him about it later.   
As we walked to my car, Jimmy started to talk excitedly. "Did you know that kid from the wrestling team has a boy friend now?" I immediately looked up. Leave it to the twins to know all of the school's latest gossip. They're almost as bad as Kimberley, the head cheerleader.  
"Oh really? Which one?" Jey asked. "That Orton guy." My heart sank. So he did like guys, but he was already in a relationship. Of course he would be. Someone that hot wouldn't be single. The whole school seemed to have a crush on him.  
The twins must have seen my expression because they immediately hugged me. "Oh my god, Rome! I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" Jimmy was hugging me very tight. Jey leapt on my back and hugged me from behind. "Uce I'm so sorry. You like him don't you?" I just nodded, keeping my head down. I tried to hide my disappointment, but of course it didn't work. He was my first guy crush, and I've liked him since freshman year. I've spoken to him a few times, but I doubt he remembered me. I just let out a shaky breath. I wasn't about to cry.  
"Let's just go home." Jey said. I just nodded, and climbed in to the car. The twins got in the back, knowing I needed space. Normally Jey would act like a little monkey, and I would act like a parent, even stopping and buying them milkshakes, but now, they knew I wasn't in the mood.  
The ride home was quiet. I was blinking back my tears. Or, at least trying to. I failed, miserably. They fell silently down my face. Neither of the twins said any thing. They knew nothing they said would cheer me up. I would probably take some of mother and father's wine and go to my room and watch netflix or something.  
After I dropped off the twins, I drove slowly around the neighborhood. I didn't wanna go home yet. I just wanted to drive all night. Any thing to forget the pain I was feeling. How long were they dating? Was I that blind by my own feelings to notice? Probably. Was it one of his teammates? I didn't even wanna know.  
After I cried myself out, I made my way home. I had to go in with out being noticed. Mom would probably want to know why I was crying, and I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.  
Sure enough, as soon as I stepped in, mom immediately knew something was wrong. "Rome, what's wrong?" She asked in Samoan. "I'm just worried about the game I guess." I replied. She frowned. "Don't lie Roman." "Okay, I'm sorry. I just found out the guy I told you about, the one I... the one I was going to ask to the dance, he..." More tears fell. "He already has someone." My mother wrapped her arms around me. "Ro, I'm so sorry!" She said. I hugged her back. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay." I said, trying to smile.  
"Go get cleaned up, then we'll have dinner okay?" Her voice was gentle. "Okay mom." I said weekly, making my way upstairs. I was in no mood to eat, but I knew if I didn't, father would drag me down anyway. I quickly showered, and went down to eat. I didn't speak much during the meal. Apparently, mom told dad what happened, because he didn't ask me any questions about football, which I was grateful for. That's literally all we talk about, and I needed a break.  
After dinner, I did homework, then immediately fell in to bed, and fell in to a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy’s POV   
I woke up to Chris slipping into the bed beside me. “Did I wake you?” His voice was gentle as he covered me with another blanket. I only smiled, pressing my head against his shoulder as I did so. I heard the soft voice of Ed Sheeran, and felt Chriss’s hand drawing gentle circles against my back. The music, and Chris's gentle motions put me right back to sleep.  
When I woke once again, my eyes were immediately assaulted with the bright light of morning. I looked to my left, the spot Chris had occupied was empty. I looked around my room, but he wasn’t there.  
I slid out of bed, my body shaking as the cold air hit my skin. “Fuck!” I hissed.  
At that moment my father entered the room. "Breakfast is ready. Chris is in the kitchen. Boy you're naked! There ain't nothin to look at. Clothe yourself!" He closed the door before I could respond.  
I walked to the full-length mirror, and gazed intently at myself. It sounds arrogant, but honestly, I just wanted to know what exactly was so wrong with my body. After finding nothing wrong, I put on jeans and my favorite black leather jacket. Then I fixed my hair, grabbed my bag, and ran into the kitchen. "You took to long sleeping. Hurry up and eat, you don’t have much time before you need to leave.” father said.  
They were sitting at the table, coffee cups in hand.” “You all look weird like that.” I said. Chris raised his eyebrows as he motioned to the plate of waffles next to him. "Why exactly was your father heard yelling about a naked boy?” Chris asked. “He didn’t knock and I was getting ready to get dressed." My mother shook her head. "Never one for privacy, your father." She said. I started to eat, obviously not making a mess as I did so.  
"We need to go. I’m low on gas." Chris said, standing from the table. "Okay!" I ran to the car, letting the door slam into him.   
"Sorry, I didn't know it would hit you. You okay?“ He nodded, opening the door for me, and walking around the front.  
When we got to school, I regretted my existence. The dance posters were everywhere! I didn't know if I should ask Chris. I mean, I don't see why I have to if we're in a relationship. I wasn't looking forward to all the girls asking me to the dance though. It was frustrating turning down strange females.  
I ran to my first class, not noticing Chris's disappearance. As I threw myself into my seat I looked over to Chris's empty one. Where could he bee?  
My phone vibrated against my side. I opened my book then read my text. "Sorry, got called into guidance. I’m being switched into another class. The rest is still the same."  
I slammed my book against the desk, not bothering to hide my phone. I wouldn’t make it threw the class.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman's POV  
"Roman, get up! You're going to be late!" I very slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. I couldn't see any light. Why was mom waking me up so early? I just sighed and closed my eyes again. Maybe she confused the time or something. Before I could go back to sleep, my bedroom door flew open. I immediately sat up.  
"Mom?" "Rome, come on! Get up!" "But... But it's dark out!" I complained, crawling back under my blanket. She frowned. "Rome, your window is covered." She said. I quickly turned to see. Sure enough, I had forgotten she put curtains up last night. I could see a little bit of sunlight filtering through. I was kind of distracted with crying my eyes out at the time.  
"Sorry mom, I'm getting up now." I said. She smiled a little. "Don't worry to much Roman. We can't have you freaking out before your first game of the season today." With that, she was gone. Why is that my family only care about stupid football? I mean, yeah I like it, but it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life.  
Part of me wanted to go back to sleep, but I really didn't want to get yelled at. Plus, I couldn't just avoid going to school because of one bad thing. What kind of captain would I be to allow something like a crush to get in between my game?  
I picked up my phone, and turned on some music. The sound of Recovery by James Arthur began to play. It made me smile. "Fitting." I thought. Then, I quickly showered, and changed in to jeans and a dark blue t shirt, and a black jacket. Then, I spent a good half hour on my hair. No one is aloud to know what I do to it. Not even my mom knew what I did. I bought all my hair products myself. Once I was done, I grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs.  
Mother and father were already at the table. They smiled and motioned to my seat. "You don't have much time Rome. I don't know what you do to your hair, but you better wake up earlier to do it. Remember you still have to pick up your cousins." Father said. I nodded and quickly ate my pancakes. I swear, mom should have been a chef! Her cooking was amazing.  
"I'm sorry we won't be able to go to your game." Mom said. "We have a business meeting to go to. You still better do your best though." Father said. "Of course father." I said, putting my plate in the sink.  
I grabbed my keys, said a quick goodbye to my parents, and went out to my car. Once inside, I laid my head on the wheel for a few seconds. I didn't want to go to school today. Now that I know he has someone, I would be looking for them. I wanted to know who it was. Well, not really, I wanted to beat up who ever was with him, but I wouldn't do that, for obvious reasons. WITH a sigh, I pulled out of the driveway, and drove off to get the twins.  
"What's up Uce!" Jey said, sliding in to the front seat with me. "Nothin much, where's Jimmy?" "Right here Uce!" I turned to see Jimmy getting in the back. I smiled at both of them, and made my way to the school. Jey took my phone and connected it to my car's bluetooth system. Just don't tell Me That began playing. We all smiled, and began to sing. The twins were doing awful to distract me, and it worked. Jey's constant voice cracks, and Jimmy trying to rap the words made me laugh and forget about Orton and his boyfriend. At least for the moment.  
"We're finally here!" I sighed, turning off the car. "I won't have to suffer from your singing any more." "Rome!" Jey said, hitting me on the head. "That was mean!" Jimmy wined with a pout. I just laughed. "You know I love you." I said, smiling. "Your singing just needs work!" "You little..." I immediately got out of the car. I knew they would both be after me. The twins quickly followed, and I found myself being tackled to the ground by both of them.  
"Get off of me!" I said, growling playfully at them. They just laughed, and helped me up. "Don't be mean to us then!" Jey said. "Yeah, whatever." I said, pulling the twins towards the school.  
"Ro, I know you probably don't wanna here about the dance, but we were wondering if you wanted to go with us? You know, like family and shit?" I frowned. "I don't know." I said. "I'm not really in the mood to go any more." "Well, just think about it Uce, okay? Just because he's not your date, doesn't mean you can't go and have fun anyway." Jimmy said. I nodded. "Thanks guys, I'll think about it." "Awesome, We'll see you later!" I smiled and waved at them as they ran down one of the halls.  
My smile faded, and I pulled my hood over my head, and began walking to Math. This was going to be a long day.  
When I got in to class, I immediately groaned. Carmella had taken my seat beside Drew. She was once again trying to flirt with him. I quickly walked over to save him. "Carmella, that's my seat. Can you please move?" She turned and glared at me. "It's not your seat any more, Roman, and no, I'm not moving." She said. I growled. "Look Princess, he's not interested, go the fuck away!" The stupid idiot flipped her hair and turned away from me. Drew smiled at me. "Don't worry Mate, I'll be fine. I'll text you if I need help." I nodded. "Good luck Uce." I said before turning away.  
The only problem was, that I didn't have a seat any more. I quickly scanned the room, and froze. All the seats were taken! All except for one. The one next to him! Randy Orton. "Calm down Roman. Just ask him if you could sit there." I told myself. "It's no big deal. It's just Randy. Hot, hot Randy." Oh dear. I'm fucked."  
I took a deep breath, and made my way to him. He had a book open in front of him, and he was laying his head on it. He didn't look happy. He looked frustrated. I wondered what happened. Did they break up? "No Roman, don't think that. You have to be happy for him." I took a deep breath, then I spoke.  
"Umm, excuse me?" I was surprised my voice didn't shake. His head immediately shot up. I cought my breath when I saw his perfect face. Pale skin, dark blue eyes, full, soft looking lips... "Focus Roman!" I told myself. He was glaring at me. "What do you want!" He snapped, blue eyes flashing. I flinched back, my face turning bright red. Whatever happened must have been bad. He was never this mad. Either way, I had to sit there.  
“Can I sit here." I asked, staring right back in to his eyes. He glared at me again. "No!" He said. I sighed. "Well, this is the only available seat." I said, looking pleadingly at him. "Sit on the floor then!” Well, time for plan b. I pulled out the chair beside him, and sat down. I heard him let out a quiet hiss.   
"Didn't I say you couldn't sit here?" He said. "Well, yes, but then I realized that I didn't need your permission." I said. Deep down I was happy. He was talking to me! I tried not to squeal. That would be very embarrassing. He sent me another death glare. "Who the hell do you think you are to just sit here?" He demanded. I turned to face him, smirking. "Hi, I'm Roman Reigns. It's nice to meet you!" I held out my hand to him. His eyes widened, and a slight smirk was visible on his face. "Randy Orton." He said, shaking my hand. "Now get the fuck away from me?" "I'm good." I said, turning back to face the front as class started. The last thing I heard was a slight chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I completely forgot to add in the summary that they could shape shift! I think it’s pretty obvious what animals they would be. Roman is a wolf, and Randy Orton is a snake. Just wanted to let you guys know for future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy's POV  
My justified sulking was rudely disturbed by a Roman. A stuck up jerk who had the audacity to ignore my wishes when I was clearly upset. Honestly, people don't have any manners these days. His presence seemed to constantly change. I thought I saw a black wolf, but maybe I was just imagining things. No way could their be another shifter in this school. Either way, the wolf did look quite beautiful. Hmm, that was a strange thought. Oh well, guess I just really missed Chris.  
I listened to the review on parabolas, and desperately wished Chris was here. I literally understood nothing, and seeing Roman understanding it was just annoying.  
"Mr. Orton! I asked you a question! Do I need to repeat it once again?" "No ma’am’ I just don’t know the answer." I didn’t look at anyone. I didn't want to see their judging looks. Ms. Manna looked frustrated, and I knew what she was thinking. "Mr. Orton, stay after class." I only nodded before the lecture resumed. She didn’t call on me again, so no extra humiliation happened.  
When class was out, I waited for everyone to leave. Roman stayed longer just to smirk and say something, but I ignored him and walked to Ms. Manna's desk. "You wanted to speak to me?" "I did, you paid less attention than normal. I know Chris helped you a lot and since he is gone… Maybe it would be best to get a tutor." I flinched at her words. I didn’t know how much I relied on Chris in this class. With out him, I wouldn't be on the team any more. I really owed him a lot.  
"Can I think about it?" "Of course, you do understand what failing would mean correct?" The late bell rang as a crowd of freshmen swarmed the desk. "I understand but I’m going to be late.” I ran out the door to find Chris waiting for me.  
"Why did you stay after?" I took his hand as we pushed threw hundreds of people. "She wanted to know if I had considered tutoring, and if I knew what would happen if I failed." I pulled him into chemistry and watched as Nalla and Anna ran past to their seats. "What did you tell her?" He was giving me a strange look as he brushed his blonde hair behind his ear. "Your hair is beautiful!" "That's what you told her?" I glanced up from drawing a snowman to see his confused expression. I felt my smile grow before I resumed drawing. "I told her i’d think about it. Where is Mr. Frank?" We both looked around the class, but he was no where. Chris looked worried. I told myself he was probably out and there was nothing to be worried about. The chance there would be another case like Lewis had to be almost nonexistent.  
"It's okay, he’ll be here soon." Chris knew I didn’t believe it, but he still smiled. We sat in silence, forgetting about our previous conversation, just waiting.  
The people around us didn’t seem to care. They didn’t think that Mr. Frank not being here was odd, so everything had to be fine. By the time fifteen minutes had past he still hadn’t arrived. More people had started to notice, the loud talking had silenced. People didn’t move around, and it only strengthened my worry.  
"I'm going to the office to let them know." I announced in the silence. I rose from my seat and ran to the office. I opened the door to see Ms. Rose smiling and sitting at the desk. "How may I help you?" She asked. "Mr. Frank hasn’t come to chemistry, and there is no substitute." I saw the worry cross her face before she turned to a dark nook and said, "Roman, could you supervise the class until I can contact someone!" "Of course!" I froze. Why was he here?" I turned on my heel, and walked back to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman's POV  
I followed Randy to his chemistry class. I was starting to get worried. I had chemistry at the end of the day, and Mr. Frank was my favorite teacher. I really hoped he was okay. I hoped this wouldn't be another case like Lewis.  
"Was their any thing on the board or something?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just kept walking. I sighed. Why was he so angry? I noticed how he immediately walked out when the receptionist told me to sub for his class. I'm not sure what I did, but I didn't want to annoy him, so I stayed quiet. Maybe I'd ask him about it later.  
When we finally reached the classroom, Randy immediately sat down in his seat, and wrapped his arm around a tall blond haired boy. That must be his boyfriend. I tried not to glare at him. He didn't know I liked Randy. I can't be mad.  
I quickly made my way to the front. "Umm, hey guys, can I please get your attention?" About half of the class were listening. The other half just kept talking. Randy smirked at me. "Not a lot of people are listening to the great Roman Reigns, huh?" He asked. I just ignored him. "Don't let him get to you." I told myself.  
"Would you guys shut the hell up!" I looked up and saw Pete Dunne glaring around the room. Immediately, people went quiet. I wasn't surprised. Pete Dunne was one of the most feared students at the school. He gets in to fights every day, and isn't afraid to either. He doesn't get along with anyone, except for Tyler, Trent, and somehow, Matt. I sent a grateful smile to Pete, who smiled back.  
"Got your little boyfriend to help you?" Randy asked, the smug look not leaving his face. The other boy grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Leave him alone, Randy." He said quietly. Orton's face lost it's smirk, and he turned away from me. I tried not to notice how he immediately calmed when that boy talked to him, but I could still feel something stir in me. Rage, jealousy. I wanted to hurt him! "No!" I told the raging wolf in me. "You can't hurt his boyfriend. You have to get used to the fact that he's taken.“ I sent one last glare towards the pair, before forcing myself to look away.  
"I'm supposed to watch you guys untill a substitute comes in. Please take out your textbooks and start reading whatever chapter you guys left off at. I'm sorry I don't have much else for you guys to do." To my relief, most of the class actually listened to me. I was happy that it didn't seem as though I would have much trouble with this class. The only person who didn't have their book out was Randy. I didn't care much. His boyfriend had his out, so maybe he could teach him. I sat in the teacher's chair, and pulled out my history homework. I hated history, so this would take up a lot of my time and concentration, and I hoped no one would ask any thing.  
A few minutes went by, and I was almost done. I didn't feel too confident in my answers though. Maybe I could ask Jey for help later. I really couldn't fail this class, or I would be kicked off the team. Oh yeah, and I'd have to take that class again. I almost forgot about that part. I could already see the disappointment in my father's eyes after he hears the news from my coach. I might even get grounded. That's how much football means in my family.  
"You got like, half of the answers wrong." I looked up to see Randy leaning against the desk, looking at my paper. I moved it away. "Do you need something?" I asked. "What? No stuck up remarks?" He asked. I frowned. "No, I'm just trying to finish this up! Not to mention the fact that it was you who kept trying to provoke me." I said. I could feel my wolf's excitement to have him so near. He might make me do something stupid if I don't make him leave.  
"Do you need any thing?" I asked. "No, not really. I just wanted to see how much you suck at school work." Never mind! My wolf growled. "How dare he!" He seem to say. "You need to teach him a lesson!" "Shut up!" I told it. He's just teasing! I hope."  
"yeah, well you cought me I guess. History isn't really my thing." Randy nodded. "You must hate it just as much as I hate math." "Hate it? I just thought you just sucked at it." I said, giving him a slight smile. For a moment, I thought I saw a medium sized viper in place of Randy. But, no! It can't be. He can't be a shifter as well. Could he? Either way, I had the better animal! That seemed to calm my wolf.  
"Funny." he said, and before I could say any thing, he grabbed my paper and walked away. What the heck was that all about? I stood to get to his desk, but then Pete came up to me. His eyes were cold, and I immediately got in to a fighting position. No way was he going to beat me that easily.  
"Calm down Reigns. I'm not going to fight you. Although, it does sound tempting. I actually need your help with something." I relaxed mostly, but I still didn't fully trust him. "I'll do my best." I said. "I need you to set me up on a date with Riddle." He said. "You like Matt?" I tried to hide the happiness in my voice. I've been shipping them for years! I even wrote a fan fiction about them! I'm not to proud of that moment. This is the best day of my life!  
"Yes, shut up!" He hissed. "No one else can know!" "Pete, Matt's very social. Do you really think you can hide your relationship for long?" Pete frowned. "I could at least try. Also, how do you know he would even agree to go out with me?" "I have my ways! My cousins hang out with him, and they talk a lot, so I pretty much know every thing about him. I'm sure I can help you." "You better be right." He said, sounding only partly threatening .  
"Well, you could ask him to the dance." I said slowly, trying to plan this out in my head. Matt loves parties, so I was sure he would except Pete's offer to go with him. Plus, if any thing gets spiked, he would have an entertaining Matt to deal with. Hmm, maybe I should go, just to see my ship take off.  
"And if he rejects me?" He demanded. "I doubt he will. I think he likes you to." At least, that's what I hoped. His cold blue eyes lit up for a second. "Thanks mate." He said, reaching in to his bag and pulling out some truffle. "Thanks!" I said happily. "Consider this your down payment." He said. "If it works, I'll give you more." After he walked away, I ate a small pease of the truffle. I wanted to save it for as long as I could. Dunne hardly gave them out. That's just another reason why Matt should go out with him.  
"Here." I jumped when Randy appeared in front of me, holding out my paper. "Umm, what did you do?" I asked. "Just check." He said. I looked down and saw them all filled in. "Oh my god!" I said, smiling up at him. "Thank you so much!" I wasn't even thinking if they were right or not. I was just really surprised and happy. The wolf part growled, but in a happy way. I wanted to shift, and run around in excitement. I could see him fighting back a smile. Oh god, maybe he could see my wolf. Shit! I really needed to calm down. "Yeah yeah, whatever, but Iexpect payment." I didn't bother saying that he chose to do it. I'll repay him this time. "What were you thinking?" I asked. "Maybe you could do my math work?" He sounded hopeful. He must really hate it. I smiled. "Sure, no problem!"  
He walked away, and reached in to his bag. His boyfriend asked him something that sounded like, "You know I could help you with it, right?" Randy nodded. "Payment." "Why did you help him anyway?" "I guess it was just to be nice? I don't know!" His boyfriend said something else, but I didn't here. A few seconds later, Randy came back with his paper. "Thanks Reigns." He said. I just nodded before starting on his homework. I finished about ten minutes later, and I walked over to his table. "Umm, here you go." I said. He turned away from his boyfriend, and took the paper from me. I could see his lips looked red. I must have interrupted their make out session. I once again had to fight back against my wolf part. I wanted to attack, and take what I wanted. I couldn't be in this room for much longer, I just hoped a teacher would come in soon.  
"Yeah, thanks again Reigns." He said. I quickly walked away to let them continue. I would have to find Matt later and ask for a few hits, or maybe the whole joint. Then I'd go to the woods, and take my anger out there. God I hate my life!


	7. Chapter 7

Randy's POV  
I pulled away from Chris to watch Roman. He seemed angry. His jaw was clenched, and his dark eyes were full of anger, with a hint of sadness. His form flickered more then ever, and I wondered how people didn't notice. He seemed to really dislike Chris, and I think I know why. I mean, I'm not blind. I know I'm good looking. It's understandable if he likes me. He's not that bad either. When he's not being a brat that is.  
"I could have done it, you know." Chris said. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make an offering I guess." He looked confused, but that was the best I had. I really didn't know why I decided to help him. I guess it's because he looked miserable, and it didn't look good on him.  
"I was thinking about asking Leah to the dance." I looked at him for a long time. "Why Leah?" "What do you mean?" He asked, looking confused again. I didn’t dare respond. My mind was racing. I... I honestly thought that he would ask me. I guess our relationship was different to him. Now I was the one that felt miserable. Somehow, Roman could tell, because his dark eyes turned to look at me. He had a small, comforting smile on his face. Somehow, that small smile made me feel better. I smiled back. "I'm fine." I mouthed.   
I turned back to Chris and said, "I think you should ask her." My voice was surprisingly steady, and I knew it was the right thing to do as his face broke into a content smile. "Good, I thought you would be mad." "Nah, your just dramatic!" I replied. Yeah, I wasn't mad. I was depressed.  
We sat in silence for the rest of class. Something had changed so quickly, and I was the only one who cared. The class dragged mercilessly on, and the awkward silence continued. I just wanted to go home. Somewhere where I could forget about this awful day.  
When the class finally ended, I was sure it was the best moment of the day. Although no substitute had come, I almost forgot to worry. I remembered when I saw several officers lining the halls. My heart sank. "Was he dead? Are they here to question all of us again?" These questions kept repeating themselves in my head.  
"Anna!" I yelled to a tall blue eyed girl. "What, Orton!" "Did you hear anything about Mr. Frank?" Her expression darkened. "I haven’t heard anything, sorry." I nodded, and made my way to my next class. I supposed we would know soon enough if he was dead.  
I stood out side the room, thinking about my conversation with Chris, and my fear for Mr. Frank. I could feel myself becoming more and more stressed out. I felt exhausted. Maybe I could get away with sleeping in class? Or maybe, I could get a distraction. I once again thought of the dark haired wolf. Maybe I could find him after school and try to convince him to hang out or something.   
I felt my eyes start to tear up as I walked in to the room. Oh god! Not a panic attack! This is the last thing I needed!  
Then, because things couldn't get worse, I saw Leah McIntyre sitting in the front of the room. This girl was part of my problem. She looked smug when she saw me. I guessed Chris asked her already. "Guess the roomers aren't true, huh?" She asked. "I knew it wasn't true. He deserves someone way hotter then you."  
"If that was true, then why did he ask you? I honestly think it was a downgrade." "Dakota!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her, and watched as Leah glared at us. "You two should date. It makes more sense. You're both stupid, and ugly."  
"Randy, Dakota please sit down." Ms. Belaco said, giving us a stern look. I held back my smile, and sat down. I didn't like english. I mean, I can do the work, but I just didn't like her lectures.  
I leaned back in my seat, as Ms. Belaco continued speaking, I felt myself leaning farther and farther in my chair. All of the sudden, I felt myself falling backwards. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor.  
"Orton!" I looked up at Ms. Belaco from where I lay. Her irritation was apparent, but I didn't really care. "Orton, go to the principals office." "But Mrs. Belaco!" I started to say. "You are quite the distraction, Mr. Orton. Now, go."  
I could hear Leah's laughter as I walked out of the classroom. "Yeah, you're totally not his type!" Would I get in to more trouble if I punched her? I decided it wasn't worth getting a call home. With a sigh, I walking to the office.  
"Your back!" Ms. Rose said. I nodded. "Yeah, I kind of... I kind of got in trouble." She frowned. "Did you really? Honestly, I didn't expect this from you Randy. You're on a sports team. I thought you would have some better behavior." "Pete's also on a team, and he fights almost every day!" I said. trying not to get angry. She frowned. "Yeah, I guess that's true! But still, I'm not pleased with you."  
I just sat down at a small table, and started doing my work. I was in no mood to listen to her right now. I tried not to look, but I couldn't help it. I was really disappointed when I didn't see him in his little corner. Oh well, I guess I'd just have to wait untill after school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as triggering? Either way, there might be something triggering in the story. I put a warning before it though.

Roman's POV  
Finally, the bell rang. School was finally over. I grabbed my stuff, and ran out to the football team locker room. Today was the first game of the season, and I was really excited. It was my first game as the captain, and for some reason, it was an away game. Because I was one of the few players that could drive,I had to take some of the others. I of course chose my cousins. I also decided to take Drew and Pete. We all get along, so their wouldn't be a problem.  
"You excited Uce?" I smiled as my two favorite people walked in. "Yeah, I am." "You're our most important player Rome, don't fail us." Drew said. I laughed and playfully hit him with my bag. "Thanks Drew. Great motivation." "That's what I'm here for Mate." He said, ducking a swing from Jey.  
"Alright guys, this year, we have to prove we're worthy of the championship cup. We're not letting Beachwood get it for the fourth time. Let's win this game!" I yelled. The rest of the team cheered, and we ran out to our cars.  
It was a warm and slightly cloudy afternoon, and I couldn't help but smile. It was the perfect weather for a football game.  
"Rome, why is Orton leaning against your car?" Drew asked. "What?" I looked up, and sure enough, he was leaning against the front of my car, motioning me to come over. Was he okay? What did he want? Oh god, did I do a math problem wrong? I was really scared now, but I knew I had to talk to him. He was against my car, and I kind of needed it. I just hoped I wouldn't get punched or something.  
"Hold on guys, I'll go talk to him real quick." "Ask him for a good luck kiss!" Jimmy said. "Shut up!" I growled. Pete and Drew were smirking at me now. "I didn't know you liked him." Drew said. "I could try to set you two up." Pete said. "Shut up!" I said, feeling my face get warm. Taking a deep breath, I turned and walked towards Randy.  
"Hey, what's up Orton?" I asked. Randy looked up and down my body, and I fought back a blush. His expression was curious, and the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. "I didn't know you played football." He said. "You never asked." I replied. He smirked. "Yeah, I guess not." We stood there in silence for a while. I didn't know what to say to him, and apparently, he didn't either.  
"So umm, you wanted to ask something?" I finally asked. "Yeah, umm, I just wanted to ask if you knew anything on Mr. Frank." He said. I looked down. "After Chemistry, me and Ms. Rose tried to contact him. We called all the numbers that were listed in his file, but..." He held his hand up. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry.“ I sighed. "I'm just so worried about him." I said, fighting back tears. Randy wrapped an arm around me. "I know. We all are, but we can't do anything right now. We just have to hope he's okay."  
That was when I took a good look at Randy. He didn't look so good. He looked scared, and he looked like if he wasn't leaning against my car, he might have fallen. I had the strong urge to protect him from the world. His usual bright eyes were now dull and lifeless, and it made me sad. This wasn't him, and I would fix it. No matter what it took.  
"Hey, umm, what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked. His head shot up to look at me. "Why?" He asked. "I... I was wondering if you wanted to come to the game. I could take you home after." What the hell was I doing? "Well Roman, get ready for your worst rejection yet." I told myself. I expected him to laugh at me, and tell me that there was no way he would go with me to a game. Then, he would punch me, and walk away. What I didn't expect, was the beautiful smile that lit up his face.  
"Yeah, sure! I was actually trying to ask if you wanted to hang out." I tried to hide the blush on my face. "Cool, you can ride in the front. I have to take a few of the players, but I'm sure they won't mind.“ He nodded and made his way to the other side of the car. I let out a breath, and walked over to my friends to tell them the change of plans.  
"Hey guys, I kind of asked Randy to come with us?" I said, keeping my head down. I expected them to yell at me, but instead, they started cheering. "Finally Uce!" Jey said, hugging me. "I'm proud of you." Drew said. "I'm glad you made your first move Mate." Pete said. "It's not a date!" I protested. "Sure." Jimmy said. "You just decided to ask Randy, the boy you've had a crush on for two years, to a football game that you're playing in. Rome, you know it's pretty much a date." "He's dating someone." I said. "Maybe not." Drew said. "What?" I asked, turning to him. My little sister got asked to the dance by Randy's apparent boyfriend." "Oh..." I said, not knowing what else to say. Maybe that's why he looks all stressed. I would feel the same if my boyfriend turned out to not really be my boyfriend.  
"So you have a chance Ro!" Jey said excitedly. "Can we talk about this later?" I asked. "We're going to be late." I still couldn't help but smile. Maybe I did have a chance after all., and there was no way I was letting it slip away.  
"There isn't enough room though." Jimmy said. "No problem, I'll carry Jey." Drew said. Jey took a step back. "What? No way Uce!" He exclaimed. Drew just smirked and picked up Jey. "Roooome!" Jey cried out. "Sorry Uce, you're stuck with him." I said, laughing. "We're supposed to be family Uce!" Jey cried, but I could tell that he was smiling. I guess he really did like him. That would be a strange pair, but I suppose whatever makes him happy. But if Drew does something to hurt him... Let's just say, it wouldn't be pretty.   
We made our way to the car, and I got in. "What's up Orton." Drew said, clapping Randy on the shoulder. "Hey Drew." He said. He tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. I wasn't sure how to ask though. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it, but I couldn't just let him be upset with out anyone to talk to. I'd ask him when it's just the two of us.  
"Put me down! I'd rather walk!" Jey complained. "You're fine." Jimmy said, messing up his brother's hair. "Come on guys, we don't have a lot of time." Pete said. I nodded and began driving.  
About five minutes later, most of them were asleep. Jey was using Drew as a pillow, Jimmy was leaning against Drew's other shoulder, and Pete was leaning against the window with his headphones in. It was only me and Randy now.  
"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, as Randy clenched and unclenched his hands while looking out the window. He shrugged. "I'm fine I guess. You're just lucky." "Lucky? How?" I asked. He turned to face me. "Where do I start! Your coach doesn't pick on you every chance he gets, you don't suck at math, oh yeah, and your boyfriend didn't ask one of the most popular girls to the dance, and pretended not to know why you were hurt when you found out!"  
His voice sounded bitter, but I let it slide. I mean, his life got ruined today, and he looked miserable! The last thing he needs is my wolf challenging him.  
I frowned. "I'm so sorry." I said quietly. "I know that's a stupid thing for me to say, but I am. You don't deserve any of that happening to you. I can help with some of that though." "Yeah, how?" Randy challenged, glaring at me. "Well, I could always help you with math. It's one of my better subjects, so I can teach you whatever you don't understand. I'm not sure what I can do about your boyfriend, but he sounds like an ass hole! No offense." I braced myself for a slap or something, but instead, he laughed. "Yeah, he is. So is that girl! She just had to rub it in my face that she had him."  
I reached out and squeezed his arm. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll find someone even better. He'll be jealous, and try to come back to you. Then, you can just ignore him." He smiled again. "i wish. He was my first boyfriend. I mean, I've liked guys since two years ago, but... Well, you know what happened."  
I sighed as the memories came back at once.  
Warning: The following might be a little triggering.  
It had been the first time I spoke to Randy. I was in the hall, making my way to my english class, when I heard yelling. At first, I wanted to ignore it and keep going. I had thought it was just the group of trouble makers that skip class, and do who knows what, but then I heard what they said.   
"So, roomer says the scarry wrestler Randy Orton likes guys, huh. How pathetic ! I'm surprised you were able to make it on the team. Does coach not know that one of his team members is a..." "Hey!" I had heard enough, and walked to where they ′.  
The sight made me furious. Randy was laying on the floor, and he was curled up with his hands protecting his head. Three other guys were around him, and they were hitting him. I could see some blood on his face, at least, the part I could see. The seen made me want to shift, and destroy those guys. I swear I was close to doing it.  
"Well, well. If it isn't Roman. What are you doing here?" "I could ask you guys the same question. What are you doing with him?" "Come on Roman, don't worry about it. We're just teaching him his place. Someone like him has no right being on a team, or in this school. We're just helping him see that."  
"Leave!" I growled. It was taking every thing I had to not lose control. "Why? Are you friends with him or something? Or, are you like him?" One guy asked. I recognized him as Sami Zane, a stuck up little brat who claims to be the best wrestler. "Don't make me hurt you guys." I snapped, taking a step towards the group. "It's three against one. Even you can't beat us!" It was AJ this time. I really didn't like him. "Don't test me!" I said, taking another step. "Come on guys, Reigns ruined our fun." Sami said. After they kicked Randy one last time, they were gone.  
I immediately ran to check on him. He was shaking, and tried to move away as I came closer. "Hey." I said, making my voice as gentle as possible. "Hey, they're gone. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Let me see you."  
I sat down beside him, and carefully laid my hand on his shoulder. He very slowly lifted his head and I sucked in a breath. He was beautiful. He had long brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes. I could also see several bruises forming on his face, and his nose was bleeding.  
I wrapped my arms around him. He went very still. "Just relax okay? I'm not going to hurt you." Finally, he stopped shaking, and rested his head on my shoulder. I very gentley ran my hand through his soft hair. The gesture seemed to fully calm him, and he went limp, making a sound like a content snake.  
A minute later, I very slowly pulled away, and helped him up. "I'm taking you to the nurse." I said. He pulled away. "No, I'm not going there." His voice was deep, which kind of surprised me. "Look, you're hurt. You have to get checked out." He frowned. "Why are you helping me?" He asked. I sighed. "What they did wasn't right. No one deserves it. Plus... I'm gay." I said that last part quietly. Not a lot of people knew that about me. Randy had smiled. "Thank you." I smiled back. "No problem. I'm just glad your okay." I saw him about to run, so I grabbed his hand. "I don't think so." I said, then dragged him to the bathroom, and cleaned him up myself.  
My hand tightened on the wheel as I remembered. "Yeah, I know." I said through clenched teeth. He reached over and made me stop killing my wheel. "I haven't thanked you enough for helping me." He said. I shook my head. "Like I said before, it's no problem at all. I'm glad you're doing better." "Yeah, I am to."  
The rest of the ride was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. I turned on some music, and I was surprised when Randy started to sing. "I didn't take you for an Ed Sheeran guy." I said. "Yeah, I didn't expect it from you either Reigns." He replied. A few minutes later, we finally reached the school where the game would take place.  
"Get up sleepy heads." I sang, opening the back door. Jey immediately jumped out of the car. "I'm not doing that again." He said. "You sure? You looked quite comfortable." I teased. "Fuck you!" He said, grabbing his bag. Jrew came out next, forgetting Jimmy was leaning against him. He let out a growl as his head fell on to the seat. "Dreeew! You're so mean!" He wined.  
"Hey Reigns?" I turned to see Randy standing a few feet away, a small pout on his perfect face. "Yes?" I asked. "I... I umm... I don't have a ticket." He said, looking down. I wanted to hug him. He was so fucking cute! I just smiled and handed him a ticket. "Already taken care of, Orton." I said. His eyes immediately lit up, and I once again tried not to hug him.  
"How the hell did you get it so fast?" He asked. "Don't worry about it." I said. "Roman, tell me!" "Not happening." I said, turning and running toward the field. "What the... Reigns!" He said, laughing. I heard him start to follow me. I just ran faster. I felt him knock in to me from behind. I guess it's a good thing I'm on the football team. I was able to prevent myself from being tackled.  
"Fuck you!" I said, laughing. I pushed him off of me. "Fuck you to." He said, laughing as well. "Alright love birds, it's time!" Pete said. I couldn't help the blush that was creeping on to my face. God, I've blushed so much today! "Shut up!" I exclaimed, backing away. "Good luck!" Randy said, before walking off to get a seat. I couldn't stop looking after him. He was just so perfect! It made me want to scream. Whoever he was with, they were lucky. Then, I remembered what Drew said before we came, and I smiled. I still have a chance.  
"Come on lover boy." Drew said, dragging me off towards the field. "You're mean." I complained. "You can dream of him after we win." "Wait, what?”   
"Touch down! The Foxes win! The Foxes win their first game of the season!" I found myself being lifted up by the team, and carried off the field. We were cheering, laughing, and just celebrating. Some of the new players even had tears in their eyes. "We won Uce!" Jey cried. Okay, the new players, were slightly tearful, but my cousins were out right sobbing! I think they have emotional issues. The twins had played the hardest, they were covered in grass, and they also had a few bruises. I was tired myself, and I could only manage a smile. "Yeah, we did."  
Once we all left the field, our part of the crowd rushed up, hugging us, patting us on the back, and some threw their drinks on us as a way of celebrating. I swear, kids are weird.  
"Congratulations Reigns." A deep, familiar voice said. I smiled, but before I could turn, I felt his arms around me. I blushed a bright red. "Umm, thanks!" I said, my voice shaking. "Maybe I should come to more of your games. It was quite fun seeing you play." I shivered as I felt his warm breath against my ear. "I... I'm glad you liked it." I said weekly. He was still hugging me, and it was getting hard to think. "You alright?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone. "Yup, just fine!" I said. He laughed quietly, and let go. I immediately missed it.  
"You about ready to go?" He asked, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, Hang on. I need to tell coach something real quick." I said. He nodded. "I'll meet you at the car then." I nodded, and he walked off in the direction of the car. I smiled after him, then went to find the coach.  
He was talking to a group of people, so I waited quietly a few feet away. He saw me a minute later, and came over. "Hey coach." I said. "Roman, good job out there." He said, clapping me on the shoulder. "Thanks! Hey, can I ask you something?" "Sure, what's going on?" "Your brother is the wrestling coach right?" I asked. "Yes, why?" "Well, umm... I have a friend who's kind of being treated differently." I said. He nodded. "Randy Orton right?" "Yes sir." "I'm not sure why he doesn't like him. He's a good member of the team." "I'm sure." I agreed. "So umm, can you like, tell him to go easy on him? He's kind of stressed with some personal problems right now. I know you might not be able to convince him but..." He just smiled at me. "I'll talk to him okay, relax." "Thank you so much sir." I said happily. "No problem Roman. Anything for my star player. See you at practice on monday."  
I nodded and began walking back to my car. The twins parents came, and so did Drew and Pete's. It would only be me and Randy. I couldn't wait to be alone with him. I wanted to ask if he would go with me to the dance, but would that be to soon? I mean, he just lost his boyfriend. I don't think he would want to go. However,I was falling for him even more, and I didn't know if I could keep it a secret for long. I don't think it's possable to love someone more then I loved Randy Orton.  
I just let out another sigh. I guess I would just keep my mouth shut for now. I couldn't risk losing this sort of friendship we've developed. If we were meant to be together, then it would happen.  
Randy looked up as I got in the car. He gave me this really cute smile, and I fell even more in love. He's making it hard not to act on my feelings. So, after he smiles, I once again wasn't thinking.  
"So... Are you hungry? We could get something real quick before I take you home." His smile got wider. "If I didn't know better, I would say you're just trying to spend more time with me Reigns." He said. I turned away from him to hide my face. "I... I was just asking." I said. "You sure about that?" He asked, a playful tone to his voice. "Oh my god! Fine then, I'll take you home." I said trying to sound angry. But I was fighting back a smile. "Hey wait, I'm hungry." Randy said. I pretended to think, and he slapped my arm. "Come on Reigns, please?" He said, his eyes wide. I swear, this guy will be the death of me. "Fine!" I said, turning on the car. "Awesome." He said, wrapping an arm around me. "This was going to be a long, torturous ride." I told myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Randy's POV  
Roman had been acting strange ever since he got in the car. He blushed as I rested my head against his shoulder. I could hear his breathing change, and it made me smile. Looks like I might be right. I don't know how I feel about that. I mean, His dark hair, hazel eyes, and the tribal tattoo on his arm made him one of the hottest people in the school, but I couldn't stop thinking about Chris. Every time I thought about our conversation, I couldn't help but wan to cry. I thought he was the one. I know how stupid that sounds now.  
Then, there's Roman. I never forgot how he helped me in ninth grade. He could have left me on the floor, or even joined the group of boys in beating me up. Instead, he had taken me to get cleaned up, and didn't leave untill he was sure I was okay. Now, he was distracting me from my problems by taking me to one of his games, even though we haven't spoken much after that. I was so grateful for his company. I realized he was way better then Chris, and I was starting to like him. Maybe I have for a while, but I was to scared to face my feelings.  
"You tired?" His voice was low, sending shivers through my body as I looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face. "Why?" "I don't know, you just look like you're about to fall asleep." "I'm fine. I guess I'm just done with today." I replied. He nodded. "Let's go ahead and eat then. Then I'll take you home."  
That was when I noticed we had stopped. "Where are we?" I asked. "Taco house!" "Where?" "It's this tiny little family owned restaurant. It's really good, and the people are nice." I reluctantly pulled away and climb out of the car.  
He held open the door as we entered a cozy little room with couches and a large fireplace. "Is this where you eat?" I ask. "No, well you can but it depends." "On?" "Sh, you ask a lot of questions. Now, do you want to eat here?" "Yeah, it’s nice." He left me for a moment to talk to someone. I looked in to a mirror that was against one of the walls. I usually don't really care about how people see me, but with Roman, it was different. I don't want to mess anything up around him. I very quickly fixed my hair, and cursed myself for the bags under my eyes. I really needed to sleep more.  
I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around, ready to defend myself. I immediately relaxed when I saw it was just Roman.  
"Ready? I got us a spot over there." He points to a small couch in the corner surrounded by plants. I followed him to the couch, trying not to knock over the plants. Once we were sitting, I slid my arm around him and leaned back against the couch. "So, what's up with the plants?" I asked. "It's my favorite spot, don't judge!" He said, poking my shoulder, a small smile on his lips. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind when you asked if I wanted to eat. Do you bring people here a lot?" "Right to the point huh?" I nodded, and close my eyes. "I brought you here because it's good. Better than fast food. Plus, I did win the game, so..." He was pouting, and I couldn't help but find it cute. "Okay, okay, I get it. You like this place, and your spoiling yourself because you won." "Exactly!" He said, poking me again.  
We sat there in a comfortable silence, listening to the chatter of the people around us until the waitress came to take our orders. "What would you like to eat?“? "Shit I forgot to get a menu for him." "It's fine, order for me?" I asked. "Okay." He said, a small smirk on his face. Oh no! What did I just do? "I want a chicken taco plate, and a rice fire taco for him." "And to drink?" She asks, she's eying my arm around him, and my body tensed. "Calm down Orton. You can't draw conclusions. Not everyone is like them." I told myself. "Water, and lemonade." She turns away quickly, but I could still see her frown. My body relaxes immediately, and he notices because he asks, "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I just got nervous." Why the fuck did I tell him that? I have to keep quiet. I don't want him to worry. "Why?" He pushes my arm off him and I flinch. "Sorry!" I move away from him. I fucked up! He probably doesn't even like me. Maybe he was doing all this just to be nice. I looked down. Why would someone like him like me? I was an emotional teen with to many problems."  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm so sorry for pushing you away like that. I was just reaching for my phone. I'm so sorry!" He pulled me back against him, his arm around my shoulder. "It's fine. I'm sorry for over reacting." I said, my head back on his shoulder. He was comfortable.  
"You want to talk about what happened?" He asked, one hand reaching up and playing with a strand of my hair like last time. "No, no, that's okay!" I blush and turned away. "I don't mind. You know that." He said. "Yeah, I know, but i'm happy here. I'm not thinking about it."   
He didn't get to reply because at that moment our food came. The taco served to me looked normal. I wasn't sure why he was smirking at me. "So why is this called rice fire? That's kind of a dumb name. It looks normal."   
Suddenly, I was pinned to the couch with a scary looking Roman above me. "Do not underestimate the taco." He growled. He let go of me and sat back down. "Be careful." He said. I sighed and took a bite of the taco.  
I immediately regretted letting him order for me. My mouth immediately began to burn, and I wanted to scream. I swallowed my food, and began drinking my lemonade as fast as I could.  
"Be careful you'll choke." Roman said, trying not to laugh. "That was hot! Why didn't you warn me?" I complained. "I did. I told you not to underestimate the power of the taco. besides, it's in the name." He laughed and takes a large bite of his taco. I hesitantly took another bite. Somehow it's easier this time.  
I looked up when I heard a click of a camera. "Why did you do that?" I demanded. He held up his phone, my bright red face stared back at me. My lips were swollen, and my eyes were watering. "You are a mess."  
"Shut up! Delete that!" Instead of responding he got up and walked to the front. I followed, but before I could stop him, he paid.  
"We can eat the rest in the car, but we should start heading back." "Okay!"  
As we walk to the car in silence, I noticed how the parking lot was oddly empty. When we were in the car, I asked, "There were barely any cars, but a lot of people inside. Do you know why?" He looked out the window at the empty parking lot, and smiled. "Most of those people in there come from the apartments near by or the offices. Both are close so they don’t bother with cars."  
"Do you know where I live?" "Yeah, I had to pick up Tyler when you had that party." "Makes sense." He smiled and turned up the radio.  
"Why are you listening to theater music?" I asked. He blushed and looked away. "It's Tyler's boyfriend's playlist. I just clicked on the first one." I began to sing. I wanted to see what he would do. "What if it's um... Like la la... La La..."  
Roman burst out laughing. "Hey, I tried!" I wined. "Umm, good job?" He said questioningly. "You're so mean! I could be in a musical!" "If you say so."  
He stopped the car a few minutes later. I was almost asleep, and I was in no mood to get up. "We're here. Thanks for the show, I enjoyed it." I let out another wine, and tried to curl up farther in the seat. "Let me sleep." He just laughed quietly, and shook my shoulder. "Hey, come on. Wouldn't you rather sleep in your own bed?" I nodded, and climbed out of the car. "Thanks for the afternoon. I had fun." He smiled. "Any time." He said. I took one last look at him, and closed the door.  
I slowly made my way up to the house. I didn't want this night to end, so I took my time. I heard quiet laughter from behind me. I quickly turned and saw Roman waving at me.  
"Dude, hurry up. You're going to freeze!" I stuck my tongue out at him, then went inside.  
Once I was in my room, I looked out the window. He was just pulling out of the driveway. I quickly opened the window and waved at him. I wasn't sure if he saw me, but I could pretend right? With a sigh, I laid down, and went to sleep, my dreams filled with a certain dark haired boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Roman's POV  
As I drove back home, I couldn't stop thinking about Randy. How comfortable I felt talking to him, How right it felt to have my arm around him, and how he kept using my shoulder as a pillow. I tried not to make a big deal about it. I mean, he didn't seem to think anything of it, so why should I? Still, that didn't stop my heart from beating to fast when he did it. God, he was going to kill me.  
I let out a frustrated growl, and pulled over. I can't drive like this. I'd probably crash or something. I really need some advice.  
I sighed, and picked up my phone and opened up my group chat with the twins. I told myself I'd never ask them for help with this because they might say something stupid, but I was desperate.  
"Hey, you guys home yet?" I didn't even have to wait for long.  
Jey: "Hey Uce! What's going on?" Jimmy: "How was your date with Orton? Did you guys kiss?" Jey: "Omg, we need details!"  
See, this is why I don't ask for help.  
Roman: "Okay, first, we didn't kiss. Second, it wasn't a date! This is why I hate asking you guys for help!" Jey: "Aww, come on Uce, you don't mean that. You love us!" Jimmy: "Ok Rome, what's going on?" "Roman: "I... I think I like him." Jey: "Umm..." Jimmy: "Ro, we already know that." Roman: "I mean, I think I like him more then I already did!" Jey: "How is that possible? You're like obsessed!" Jimmy: "Not as obsessed as you are with Drew. He's literally all you talk about!" Jey: "This is about Roman, not me! Leave me alone!" Jimmy: "Yeah, I heard he asked you to the dance." Roman: "Wait, what? Why am I just now finding out about this?" Jey: "Cause I didn't want to interrupt your date!" Roman: "It wasn't a date! Did you say yes?" Jey: "Omg, Rome! I did! I'm so excited!"  
I smiled. Jey deserves to be happy. If the person to do that is Drew, then I'll except it, unless he hurts him. Then, he'll have me and Jimmy to deal with.  
"Jimmy: "Yes, yes, I'm so proud of you Uce, but right now we're talking about Roman and his boy problems." Jey: "You're just jealous you don't have a date!" "Jimmy: "Shut up! I do have a date for your information!" "Roman: "Wait, who is it?" "Jey: "Finally! You asked Naomi?" Jimmy: "Sure did Uce!" I smiled. I was glad my cousins had such good luck. I wish I could be as confident with people as they were.   
"Jey: "Roman, I know what you're thinking. Don't be jealous of us. We're going to help you get that boy." "Jimmy: "Exactly! You two are perfect for each other. If he doesn't like you, it's his loss." Jey: "Umm, there's not a what if! He totally likes Roman. I mean, didn't you see how he congratulated him after we won? He was hugging him and like flirting with him!" Jimmy: "I did see that. Rome's expression was hilarious!" I frowned. They saw that? Oh god!  
Roman: "You guys!" Jey: "Oh it was so cute Ro!" Jimmy: "Anyway, there's a very good chance he likes you back." Roman: "That's great, but what do I do now?" Jey: "Roman Reigns, that is a very stupid question!" Jimmy: "For once Jey's right!" Jey: "Exactly!" Jey: "Wait, what? Jimmy you little..." Jimmy: "Anyway Roman, it's pretty obvious what you're next move should be." Roman: "I'm not asking him to be my boyfriend. Not after that dude." Jey: "You mean Chris Palmer. Wrestler, and world class jerk!" Jimmy: "How you know that?" "Jey: "I did my own digging. I mean, his date is my date's sister, so it wasn't that hard." "Roman: "Yeah, but I can't do that." Jimmy: "That's not what we meant Uce! Have some faith in us!" Roman: "So, what did you mean?" Jey: "You're stupid!" Roman: "Fuck you!" Jimmy: "Well you are!" Roman: "Fine, I'll just ask Drew for help. Oh, and while I'm at it, I'll tell him some things about Jey."  
Jey: "Rome! Don't you dare!" Jey: "Ok, you're not stupid!" Jey: "Please don't do this!" Jey: "I'll do anything!" Jimmy: "Hahahahahaha!" I smiled. I wouldn't do that to him. Well, maybe I would. Just not now.  
Roman: "Calm down Uce! I'm not doing anything, I promise." Jey: "Thank you! I promise I'll help you for real now!" Jimmy: "Aww, you guys are no fun!" Jey: "Shut it! I can tex Naomi you know!" Jimmy: "You know what, let's just help Rome!" Roman: "So, what were you guys thinking?" Jey: "Though I still think you're dumb for not knowing, I'm not going to say it." Jimmy: "You just did you idiot!" Jey: "Whatever! Roman, ask him to the dance!" Roman: "What?" I mean, it wasn't really asking him to be my boyfriend, but it sure does tell him I like him. I could always say it's just as friends, but that wouldn't be true. I wouldn't be able to handle that.  
Roman: "I can't!" Jimmy: "Ro, it's time you grow a pair, and ask him already! We don't want you to lose your chance, then we would have to cheer you up, and we would tell you we told you so, then we would get in to a fight! We don't want that!"  
I sighed. He was right of course. It's happened before, and it's not a good feeling to fight with your best friends.  
Roman: "Look, I want to ask him, but I'm just scared. I don't want to be rejected. Plus, I don't even know how to ask him." Jey: "You should go for a huge banner in the front of the school that says, Randy orton, will you go to the dance with me? I've loved you for years, and I want you to be mine! Then, you would put your name at the bottom."

"What the fuck!" Jey let out a loud shriek as I tackled him to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I growled, shifting in to my wolf form. "It's a good idea!" Jey protested, turning as well. I growled again, and leapt on him. We rolled around on the ground with me trying to bite him. I kept growling something along the lines of, "You're such an idiot!"  
Finally Jimmy came and pulled us apart. "Hey, let's just talk like sensible people!" He said. I growled one last time before turning back. As soon as I was human again, Jey ran to me, and laid in my lap still in his wolf form. I couldn't help but smile and run my hand through his fur. I couldn't stay mad at them, especially Jey.  
"While I agree that was a stupid idea from Jey, I don't think he should die before going to the dance with Drew." I sighed. "I guess!" Jey let out a wine which meant, "I thought it was a great idea!" I very lightly hit him. "So, what do you think?" I asked Jimmy. He seemed to be the sensible twin. Jimmy thought about it for a second as he kept flicking his brother's head. Jey was like our child, and it was our job to protect him.  
"I mean, you could just go up to him. You don't have to make a big deal about it. Go up to him when he's alone. Then you could ask him." Jey let out a disapproving sound. "We can't embarrass Rome." Jimmy said. Jey got off my lap and turned back.  
"It wouldn't embarrass him! Randy would think it's cute! The whole school would." "Is that what you would do if you were the one to ask Drew?" Jimmy asked. Jey's face immediately went red. "Well, I would be to scared too." He said. "You see! So what makes you think I'll be able to do it?" He shrugged. "Guess you couldn't." He said, a small pout on his face. "Fine then, I guess we'll go with Jimmy's plan. Even though it's less fancy and cute!" I smiled. "I appreciate the idea Jey." I said, wrapping my arm around him. "Yeah, he can use that for when he asks Orton to marry him." "What?" I said, a bit to loudly. I could feel my face get warm, and I wanted to die. "What the heck is wrong with you!" The twins just laughed. "Calm down Roman. We're just joking." Jimmy said. "Wait, we were?" Jey asked. Jimmy shook his head. I don't think I was supposed to see that.  
"Anyway Rome, why don't you just stay the night? We could all go to school tomorrow, and you wouldn't have to pick us up." Jey said. I smiled. "Now that's an idea I can agree on. Let me just get my stuff from the car." "Cool, we'll wait inside." Jimmy said.  
Once I reached the car, I quickly texted my parents that I was staying with the twins, then I grabbed my bag of clothes. Just before I closed the door, I saw a small peace of paper on the front seat. Curious, I picked it up and opened it.  
"Hey Reigns! I just wanted to thank you again. Not just for the afternoon, but for what you did for me a few years ago. I honestly am grateful. Anyway, I really had fun with you, and I hope we can do it again sometime. Text me ok?" His number was on the other side with another note that said, "I know this may seem strange, but I didn't know how to just casually give it to you."  
Jey found me still standing by my car five minutes later. "Uce, what happened? Why are you standing there?" I very slowly gave the note to him. I was to shocked to speak. I never thought I would actually have Randy Orton's number. I felt as though I was floating. I guess this is how Matt feels after he smokes.  
"He gave you his number!" Jey's scream made Jimmy run out. "Shut up, Jey! You're going to wake up mom and dad!" He hissed. "Sorry Uce, but look! Randy gave his number to our little Roman!" "I'm older then you!" I protested. "Wait, let me see!" Jimmy grabbed the paper from his brother and cheered when he read it. "You see Rome, he does like you!" "Just because he gave me his number, doesn't mean he likes me." I said. "Oh stop being so negative!" Jimmy said, slapping my shoulder. "Yeah Uce! You should text him." Jey said. "Umm, what exactly am I supposed to say?" I demanded. "I don't know! Maybe you should say something like, hi?" Jimmy said. "I can't text him now! I just dropped him off!" "Fine, you don't have to." Jey said. "Wait, really?" That was to easy. What were they planning?  
Next thing I knew, my phone was in Jey's hand, and he was typing something. "What are you doing?" I nearly screamed, trying to grab my phone. Jimmy grabbed me from behind, and I couldn't move. "Let go!" I snapped. To my surprise, he did. I dove towards my cousin. "Give that back!" "Calm down Uce!" He said, giving me back my phone. Okay, now I knew something was up. They never give in that easily. Then, I decided to look down at my screen.  
You're iMessage: "Hey Uce! This is Jey. I have Ro's phone. You see, he's to scared to text you."  
Jimmy had to hold me back from killing his brother. "Easy Roman." He said, trying to hold me back. "It had to be done Uce! Otherwise you wouldn't have done it." "Did you really have to tell him that I was scared to text him?" "Ok, maybe I didn't have to tell him that." Jey said, taking a step back. "How about we go to bed." Jimmy said, once again saving his brother's life. I sighed and followed the twins inside the house.  
About half an hour later, we were all ready to go to bed. I was in my wolf form, because it's honestly more comfortable to sleep like that. The twins, who were smaller then me were curled up against me also in their wolf forms. "If only the people we like could see us now." Jey said. "Yeah, I wonder if they'd still like us." Jimmy replied. "I think Randy's a snake." I said. "You what?" Both twins were looking at me now. "It was strange. I thought I saw his form flicker in class today." "That's strange, either way, you have the better animal." Jimmy said. "I wouldn't underestimate snakes." Jey said. "Yeah, I guess." Jimmy said, turning away and immediately falling asleep.  
"Goodnight Uce." Jey said. "Night." I replied before drifting in to a peaceful sleep myself.  
The next morning, I woke up to two wolves licking me. I growled and pushed them off. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" I asked, turning back in to a human. "Well Uce, before you so rudely pushed us, we wanted to say that you have a new message!" Jey said. "Ok? What about it?" I asked. Then, I remembered. "Shit!" I said, grabbing my phone. "Did you guys read it?" "No, we wanted to read it with you." Jimmy said. "Come on! The only time I wanted you to look, you don't?" "That would be rude of us Rome! We're not like that!" Jey said. "Sure." I said. I took a deep breath, then clicked on the text.  
"Hey Jey! Tell Roman he shouldn't be scared to text me. I really don't see why he's scared in the first place."  
"You really had to tell him that?" I snapped at Jey. "Well, yeah! It was the truth Ro!" "Well, now what do I say?" "I'll take care of that." Jimmy said. "I don't trust you two any more." I said. "Ok Rome, who gave you the more helpful advice last night? Me! So you have no reason to not trust me." I guess he was right. Plus, I did need help. "Fine." I said, giving him my phone.  
I looked over Jimmy's shoulder as he typed, "He was scared because he didn't know if he should have texted last night after he dropped you off." Yeah, I could trust Jimmy after all. A few seconds later, Randy responded. "Well, I was asleep, so I guess it was good that he didn't text. I wouldn't want him to think I'm rude or something." "Yeah, that makes sense. I'll give him the phone now. See you at school Orton." "Yeah, see you later."  
"See Uce, I told you you could trust me." Jimmy said, handing me back my phone. "Yeah, thanks." I said. "Yeah, so now that Roman's not scared any more, can we go downstairs now? Mom made pancakes!" Jey said, pulling us up.

After we ate, we were in the car trying to sing K-pop songs. We didn't know any of the words, so we decided to just make up random ones. It reminded me of when Randy tried to sing What if It's Us, which made me smile. I was excited to see him. I had to ask him to the dance today. I'm sure he will be surrounded by girls, and some guys that would ask him to the dance. What if he said yes to one of them? I couldn't take the thought. If he rejected me, at least I tried right?  
"Ro? Something's wrong!" Jey said. "Huh?" I parked the car in front of the school, and climbed out. "What do you mean?" Instead of answering, Jey just pointed to a large banner in front of the school. My heart sank as I read the words. "Attention students! It has come to our attention that one of our staff members, Mr. Frank was found dead in his car last night. We were told that he had been on his way to school when he was attacked. We ask that you please report to the auditorium in order to pay our respects."  
"Oh god!" Jimmy said. "It happened again."  
I took a deep breath, and began walking towards the school. The twins moved closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around their shoulders. They were scared. I was to. The killer had struck again.


	11. Chapter 11

Randy’s POV  
I very slowly woke up. Was it morning already? I took a look at my phone. No, it was only half an hour since I got back. I sighed. I knew I couldn't fall back to sleep. At least, not at the moment. I very slowly got out of bed, and went downstairs.  
I was surprised to find my mom sitting on the couch. She looked asleep, but I knew better. She was waiting for me. I wasn't sure why she didn't stop me when I first came in. I guess she must have taken a nap. She seemed surprised to see me coming from the stairs.  
"Where were you?" She asked. Also, how long have you been back? I smiled. "I had been back about half an hour ago. Also, I went to the football game. I texted you, did you not get it?" She frowned. "It's been two hours since the football game ended. What were you doing after?" "I went to dinner with one of the players." She looks at me for a long time before her expression turns sad. "Does Chris know?" She knew she said something wrong the moment I fell in to her arms. "He asked out this girl named Leah. They're going to the dance together." I explained, fighting back tears. She pulled me to the couch and turned on a movie. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head. "Well, you seemed happy when you were telling me you went to dinner with this football player. What about him?” I smiled again, a little sadly this time.  
"He's nice, I think I could like him, but it's to soon." I said. Just then, my phone vibrated on the table. I quickly reached for it, hoping it was Roman. I read the message, and I felt my hart brake. He was scared to text me? Why? What did I do? I typed a reply, and put it back down. "Who was that?" She asked. I didn’t want to respond. I just want to sleep. Instead I said, "I um, that was Roman, the one I went to dinner with." She sat up straighter, and I knew I couldn’t get away now that she was interested.  
"What did he say?" "Well, it wasn't exactly him. It was his cousin saying he was scared to text me." She frowned. "Why is that?" I shrugged. I don't know. Maybe he didn't want my number. I kind of just left it in his car." She smiled. "I'm sure he just doesn't know how to start aconversation with you. If he didn't want your number, then he wouldn't have given it to his cousin right?" I sighed. "I guess so." I said, and began walking to my room. "I think I should get ready for bed, I am really tired." She just nodded and continued watching the movie.  
I woke to the sound of the vacuum from the living room. I stumble across my room and check my phone. 4:45 "Shit!" I said and rushed to get dressed. Coach wanted us to show up to school early. Maybe we would talk about the upcoming tournament.  
I grabbed my bag and a cup of coffee, and started out the door. "Where do you think you're going?" My mom stood in front of me, the vacuum forgotten on the couch. "Coach wants us there early." I said. She stepped aside, but she gave me a long look. I know she wants me to transfer to another school. She doesn't like that I still go there with everything that's happened, but I have too. I didn’t know of another school with such a good program.  
When I made it to the school, I braked hard. I stared out the window at the banner that was in front of the school. He isn't dead, that can't be possible, right?  
I climbed from the car, and nearly fell on the ground. "Shit!" I said quietly. I don't think I'll be able to focus today.  
I walked into the building to see my team sitting in the office. When I open the door, I was immediately crushed in a hug by Chris.  
"Hey, are you okay? I know how much you liked him." I smiled but I knew it wasn't very convincing. "I'm okay." I said, and walked to an empty seat.  
I heard the others around me talking and laughing like nothing happened, and I couldn't take it. I couldn't stay in here right now. I walked over to the coach. "Can I go for a run?" He didn't even glance at me. Instead, he just motioned me to leave. I decided to take it as a yes and I left the building.  
I took a deep breath, and launched myself across the pavement. I went faster and faster until all I could feel was the pounding of my heart.  
I stopped when I saw Roman's car pull into the parking lot. I watched as he wrapped his arms around his cousins, and walked into the building. I wished I had people to hug and get comfort from.  
I didn't want to go to the auditorium, and hear all those fake speeches and watch people pretend to care about Mr. Frank. I knew Roman also liked him, so I decided to talk to him.  
I walked over to him and gently tapped his shoulder. "Roman, can I talk to you?" He looked back and smiled. "Of course." He said. "Will you two be okay?" He asked his cousins. "Yeah, we'll be okay Uce. Go talk to him." Jimmy, or was it Jey said. Roman pulled away from them, and took my hand. I was surprised at the contact. He normally doesn't like being touched. Either way, I found the gesture very comforting.  
"Why does this keep happening? I feel like, I don't know. I cared about both of them, a lot." I said, a few tears falling down my face. Roman looked around, like he doesn't know how to deal with what I'm saying. "Is this to much?" I asked. "No, it's good to talk about it. I know this must be hard for you. I cared about them to. They both helped me when I needed it. I owed them a lot. It sucks I was never able to thank them. Anyway do you want to go to the auditorium? I don't think it's mandatory."  
I considered his offer as we stopped at the double doors. "I don't want to go, but would that be rude?" He shook his head and pulls me back to the office. The police were walking back and forth along the halls, keeping an eye on everyone.  
"Why are we even in school? Isn't that putting more people in danger?" I asked. He pulled open the door and said, "Yeah, I don't know. I think they might shut it down today, after the memorial." I shook my head, but it's no use getting mad and taking it out on him.  
He lead me toward a chair, and helped me sit.  
Then I heard Roman talking quietly to someone. I wondered what they were talking about. I just sighed and curled up in the chair.  
"Mr. Orton?" I raised my head to see one of the councilors standing in front of me. I don't like how she's looking at me, like I'm going to crack at any moment.  
I look around the small office, trying to find Roman, but I couldn't see him.  
"Where's Roman?" My voice sounds far away. I don't know what's happening to me.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, I am perfectly fine." I told myself. I felt myself sliding down from the chair.  
I wished for someone familiar to come. I wanted Roman or Chris. I want someone who actually cares about how I'm feeling.  
I faintly heard voices calling out to me, but I couldn't focus on them.I closed my eyes and stay absolutely still. Tears were falling down my face, and I couldn't stop them.  
Then I felt arms wrap around me. I immediately flinched, and started shaking. i was terrified. WHAT if I was next? What if I was about to die?  
"It's just me, it's okay." His voice is comforting. I turned in his arms and pressed my face against his shoulder. "Chris?" I ask. It's a stupid question, I know it's him but I need him to say he's here. "Yes, it's me. Just relax okay? You're going to be fine."  
He spent the next hour letting me cry on him. I tried to calm down. It had been a long time since I had a panic attack this bad. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him.  
I heard the door open, and Roman walked in followed by the nurse. I hurriedly wiped my eyes, but I know it didn't do any good.  
"Mr. Orton, how are you feeling?" I put on a smile and got up. "I'm okay." I felt them all looking at me. Then Roman took my arm and gently pulled me back in the chair.  
"School is being canceled. Grief councilors will be available, maybe it would help if you stayed after to speak with one?" The nurse said. I knew she was just trying to help, but I don't want to talk to a stranger just for them to pretend to know how I feel.  
I felt the glare cross my face before I can stop it. "I'd rather not, thank you." I don't mean to sound that angry, but I couldn't help it. I felt Chris take my hand. I squeezed it as hard as I could. "Fuck!" He hissed. normally, I would laugh, but I couldn't bring myself to. I looked over at Roman, and saw the smirk on his face. Was he jealous?  
"Maybe it would help to leave before the crowd. We could both take you home, or just one. Whatever you want." He said glancing at Chris. He just smiled and nodded. They're getting along? That's weird.  
The nurse held open the door, and I felt bad once again for snapping at her, and for not even knowing her name. But as Chris and Roman guided me out, all I wanted was to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to chat, my Instagram is Daniela_the_blinddreamer.


	12. Chapter 12

Roman's POV  
I realized that despite my jealousy, getting Chris had been a good idea. Sure, Randy knew who I was, but right now he needed someone he knew for a while. Someone he could trust.  
"So, what's your plan?" Chris asked me. I very gently let go of Randy and reached for my phone. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."  
"Hey Uce, what's going on?" "Hey Jey, I need you're help. You, and your brother's." "Sure, but are you okay?" I sighed. "I'm fine, but I just need to take Randy Home. Chris is helping me. I need one of you to take my car, and the other to take Chris's. I want you two to follow us to Randy's house. Then, I'll ride back with you."  
"Sure Uce, it's no problem." It was Jimmy now. We'll meet you at Orton's car then." "Thank you two so much." "Come on Uce, we're family. We'd do whatever you need." Jey said. I smiled. "See you guys soon." I said, putting my phone away.  
"Smart Reigns." Chris said. "Thanks." I replied, frowning at the ground.  
"Chris!" I turned to see Leah standing a few yards away. "Oh hey." Chris said. "What's going on?" She demanded. I stepped in front of Randy and Chris. "Leah, we're just taking him home. He's not feeling well." She frowned at me. "Roman? Why are you hanging out with Orton?" "He's my friend." I said. "Yeah, but you wish it was more." my brain said. Leah gave me a knowing smirk. "Don't waist your time love. He's not worth it." I just took Randy's hand and kept walking. "I'll call you right after." Chris said. "Okay!" Leah replied. After a hair flip, she was gone.  
When we finally reached Randy's car he looked completely drained. He was leaning against Chris, and his grip on my hand was very lose. His eyes were back to having that lifeless look in them.  
I very slowly reached out, and gently cupped his face. He wouldn't look at me. "Hey, please look at me." I said, trying not to freak him out again. Slowly, very slowly, his blue eyes met my gaze. "Chris and I are going to take you home. You're going in the back with Chris. I'll drive. But, I need you to give me your keys." Randy very slowly shook his head. "No, I can't." His voice was quiet and broken. It made my heart brake. I looked over at Chris. "I... I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him." I said, hating how the hurt came through my voice. "Let me." He said, wrapping his arms around Randy. I backed away from them as he started talking quietly to him. I knew I should be feeling jealous right now, but Randy's happiness and comfort came way before that. Chris was who he needed right now. I just had to suck it up.  
That was when I heard a quiet whimper coming from Randy. I was immediately next to them again. "What's going on?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. "He sensed you were gone." Chris said. I reached out and took his hand again. "I'm here." I said. Randy reached in to his pocket, and pressed the keys in to my hand.  
"If you crash my fucking car Reigns I swear!" I wanted to laugh. He still sounded a little off, but at least he was sounding more like the Randy I knew and loved. I just smiled, and hit his shoulder lightly. "I won't crash it. I promise." I said, climbing in to the car. Randy and Chris got in the back. Just before I was able to drive away, I heard a tap on the window. I smiled as Jey waved at me. I quickly rolled it down.  
"Hey Uce!" He said. "Hey." I replied quietly. "You sure you're okay?" Jimmy asked standing behind Jey. I shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Randy right now. I'll probably cry after I drop him off." "We'll be here to comfort you Rome, we promise." Jey said. I smiled. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I want you two to be careful when you're driving. I don't want you two to get hurt." "Calm down Ro, we got this. You trust us. We're not letting you down." Jimmy said, taking my car keys. I turned to Chris. "Can I have your keys?" He nodded and gave them to me. "Jey..." "I know, I know. Don't crash his car." He said so only I could hear. "You better not. I'll see you guys at Randy's house." The twins waved at me, and ran off to hopefully not crash in to anything.  
I took a look over at Randy, who was leaning against Chris, his eyes closed. I smiled a little, then started driving. The car was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound was Chris typing on his phone. Finally he asked, "Roman, do you know what happened to him yesterday?" "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. "During chemistry. After he helped you with your work. He kind of... changed. Plus, he's been taking comfort from you now, so something must have happened between you guys."  
I sighed. Of course he didn't know. He probably didn't know how hurt he was after he asked Leah, but wait, I thought they were dating.  
"Chris, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Umm, yeah, what's up?" "Did you ever date Randy?" His eyes widened. "Umm, no we never dated. Why?" I frowned. What the hell's going on? "I don't think it's my place to tell you." I replied. "You know just as well as I do that Randy won't tell me." Yeah, that was probably true. "Is he asleep?" I asked. He looked down at him. "Yeah, he is." He said quietly. I sighed and pulled over. I needed answers just as much as Chris did. I was so confused.  
"So, you told him you were asking Leah to the dance right?" He nodded. "Yeah, I did. So what?" "What happened after that?" I asked. Chris frowned. For a moment he had this like sad look on his face. I was going to ask him about it, but he smiled and said I should do it, so I thought I just imagined it." "What happened after that?" I prompted, thinking about that same look I saw. He had told me he was okay, but I didn't believe him. "We were both quiet for the rest of class. It was strange. Normally Randy would have something to talk about. I was really worried about what could have happened. Did he tell you anything?" "I'm guessing you don't want me to sugarcoat anything?" "Ugh, just tell me!" I took a deep breath, and tightened my grip on the wheel. "Basically, he thought you were dating." I said. "What? No! We're just really close. I never thought he.." I looked back at Chris. "Did he tell you anything about how he felt?" "No, he never told me he thought we were dating. I..." Chris looked down at Randy again who continued to sleep.  
"Why Orton. Why didn't you tell me about this? I liked you. We could have..." He stopped talking, and leaned against the window. I felt bad for Chris now. It wasn't all his fault. Randy didn't tell him how he felt. Chris didn't think he liked him, so he moved on.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys meet?" I asked quietly. "We met half way through freshman year. We're on the wrestling team together. We started hanging out. He told me what happened to him with a group of guys at the beginning of the year. He told me how this dude helped him out. He said he was cute but quite annoying." I frowned. "He says I'm annoying? Clearly he doesn't know himself." I said. "It was you?" Chris asked. "Yeah, I was walking to class when I saw them. He wouldn't go to the nurse, so I had to clean him up myself. He was lucky I had stuff in my bag." He smiled. "Thanks for helping him." "Yeah, they're all ass holes." He just nodded. "That they are."  
"I want to apologize to you." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "I thought you were an ass hole as well." I quickly put my hand up. "To be honest, I thought you knew you were dating." "No, it's cool. This little idiot didn't tell me anything." He said, frowning down at Randy.  
I began driving again. The car was once again quiet, but this time, it wasn't tense, and I could relax. Chris wasn't an ass hole after all, except...  
Chris?" I asked. "Yes?" "I umm... I have another question." "Okay?" I blushed. "Well, um, when I was in class with you yesterday I umm..." Chris burst out laughing. "You saw us kiss huh?" He asked. I didn't look at him. "I see." Chris said. "What?" I demanded, still not looking at him. "You like him." "Is it really that obvious?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "Very much so." Chris said, an amused smile on his face. I let out a groan and put my head against the wheel. If everyone could tell I had a crush, it was only a matter of time untill Randy found out to. Or maybe he already knows.  
"Roman?" I looked up and saw Chris watching me with a serious expression. "Yeah?" I was nervous. What if he said that I couldn't date him. What if he said that he still liked him and he was going to ask him out after all? Chris reached out and patted me on the shoulder. "Take care of him okay?" I stared at him, my mind not registering what he just said. "Wait, you don't like him?" I asked. Chris shrugged. "Like I said, I used to. I just wish he said it sooner. Either way, I know how much you care about him. I'm sure you'll take care of him."  
I fought back my tears. I don't even know why the hell I was crying. "I... I'll try to." I said. "Good. I'm sure you'll make him happy."

We reached the house about ten minutes later. I opened the door and climbed out. Chris got out as well, Randy in his arms. "Let's do this officially." He said, a smile on his face. "What?" I asked. "Hold out your arms." I was even more confused, but I did what he said. Chris bent down and placed a kiss on Randy's forehead. Then, he gave him to me.  
"Careful, he's quite heavy." I very gently took him from Chris, and placed his head on my shoulder. I wondered how he was asleep through out the whole ride. His peaceful face made me want to protect him from every thing.  
"Thank you." I told Chris. He nodded. "Good luck to both of you. Don't you dare hurt him. I will punch you." I laughed and nodded. "That won't happen." I said. "Good. Now, where are your cousins."  
Just then, I heard a camera click. I turned slowly toward the noise. I didn't want to wake the sleeping boy in my arms. "Jey!" I said glaring in to the bushes. "Hey Uce!" Jey said, stepping out and trying to act like he didn't take a picture of me. I just sighed. "I'm going to take him to his room. I'll meet you and Jimmy in a few minutes." "Sure thing." Jimmy said, stepping out behind his brother. I sent one last smile at Chris, then made my way to the front door.  
The door opened to reveal a tall woman with black hair, blue eyes, and a very worried expression on her face. "Who are you, and what happened to my son?" "Umm, hi ma'am. My name's Roman Reigns. I was the one Randy went out with last night. One of our teachers died, and we had a memorial for him. Randy didn't feel to good. I guess you could say he had a panic attack, so Chris and I brought him here." Her eyes widened. "Oh god, another one? See, this is why I told Randy to move schools. Are you and Chris alright?" She asked. "Yes, we're fine. Chris is about to go. He told me to bring Randy up to his room if that's okay." She looked at me for a minute, then she nodded. "Yes, of course. Come on in. His room is the first door on the left. Thank you for taking care of him." I smiled. "It's no problem ma'am." I said, then I walked upstairs.  
Randy's room was exactly what I thought it would look like. It was clean. Sort of. He had a few posters on the walls, and his desk was covered with papers, books, and other stuff. His bed was perfectly made. Normally this was good, but not when I was trying to put him in it.  
"I'll help." Randy's mom walked over to the bed, and pulled back the blanket. "Thank you." I said, then gently laid him down, and pulled the blanket over him.  
"I'll give you a moment." She said, then walked out. Great! I bet his mom knew how I feel about her son.  
I very slowly sat on the edge of the bed, and stared down at Randy. His face was relaxed in sleep, and you couldn't tell that he was scared. His beautiful dark hair was all in his face, and it made him look even cuter. A gentle smile made it's way on to my face as I brushed his hair away.  
"I'm a cowered, you know that Orton?" I asked, running my hand through is hair. "I could have told you this two years ago. I could have told you this at the football game, or at dinner. I could have waited untill you were awake, but instead, I'm telling you now while you're asleep, and can't hear me. I guess you could say I'm scared. Scared of how you would react if you knew how I felt about you ever sense I helped you in freshman year. I tried to tell you, but I just never got the chance. That, and I just didn't want to get rejected. No one knew I liked you. Not even the twins. They recently found out when we were talking about the dance. I wanted to ask you. God, I still do. But I know it's not a good time. If only I asked sooner, then it wouldn't matter. I'd actually be able to comfort you more then I can now. I can't hold you. I can't stay and take care of you, and it hurts."  
I let out a quiet laugh. "God, you should have seen me when I found out your were with Chris. At least, when Jimmy told me. The twins would love to tell you all about how I cried. They would be right. I felt broken. I was angry at myself for waiting. I wasn't surprised though. Someone that perfect wouldn't always be single. I'm sure you saw the way I glared at Chris. Truth is, I was jealous. Jealous that he could hug you like that. Jealous that he could kiss you with no care in the world. I just wanted to be in his place. Maybe one day I'll have the courage to actually tell you. Maybe one day I'll be able to show you what a real relationship looks like."  
I let out a shaking breath, and stood up. I very slowly leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you how much I love you." I said. Then I turned and walked out of the room, not knowing that Randy had been awake the whole time.


	13. Announcement

First, I would like to thank all of you who are reading this story. I really appreciate it. I've always loved writing, and fanfiction has become my favorite. Sometimes I feel as though being blind would affect how I write, for example, I wouldn't have as much visual details. Though this may be true, I still try my best to describe things.  
Anyway, the reason why I'm writing this is because I would like to let you guys know that this story will be taking a break. Maybe a week or so. I know this normally isn't an issue, but I felt like I needed to let you guys know because of my frequent updates.  
The reason why I'm pausing this for a little bit is because my friend, who is helping me write the Randy Orton chapters is kind of overwhelmed with school work at the moment, I gave her a break untill she could finish her work. However, if you guys would still like this story to continue it's normal updates, I could try my hand at the Randy chapters. I could use this as practice for another project I decided to start. Which brings me to my next thing.  
If you guys are interested, I am starting a new story. It's still about Randy and Roman, but it's a bit different. Basically, it's like a cross between WWE and the hunger games. The idea will come from the Hunger Games, but the characters will be from WWE.  
Basically, the king and queen are looking for a husband or wife for their son, Prince Roman. They're going to select two people from each of the twelve districts to compete in an arena. The winner will be the one to marry the prince.  
Because most of this will be in Randy's POV, it might take me longer, sense I have some trouble with his character. My friend has decided not to help with this project, I hope you guys still give it a chance. I will be putting out the prolog in an hour or so.  
Anyway, let me know if you even want me to start the project, and if you want me to try with the Orton chapter myself.  
Once again, thank you guys so much for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for how long it took to write this.

Randy's POV  
"Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you how much I love you." Those words kept repeating themselves in my head as I listened to Roman's footsteps walk away. My mind was racing. He really liked me? I mean, sure I kind of suspected he had a small crush on me, but I didn't expect him to actually love me. However, I was rather amused when I heard how jealous he was of Chris though. That would explain all of the angry looks he kept giving us in chemistry yesterday.  
I very slowly sat up, and reached for my phone. I had to talk to Chris about this. I didn't know what else to do. I mean, what would you do if someone confesses their love for you while your supposed to be asleep?  
"Hey Randy! What's going on? Shouldn't you be asleep. Roman literally just carried you to your room." I sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Well, I may or may not have been awake and over heard something I probably shouldn't have?" "Like what? Did you hear your parents doing stuff or something?" "Chris!" I wined. "I really didn't need that thought!" Chris laughed. "Well, it can't be worse then that right?" I frowned. "Not sure. It might be." "Oh god! Okay, tell me what's going on." I sighed again. "So, umm... what would you do if you heard someone confessed their feelings to you?"  
It was silent over the phone for a few seconds, then Chris burst out laughing. "Oh god, he didn't!" "Yeah, he did." I replied, going under the blanket again. "Tell me every thing!" Chris said, still laughing. So I did. I told him how I was awake when Roman was putting me in the bed. I wanted to say something, but then he started talking, and I couldn't help but listen. Chris laughed again when I told him about how jealous he was. "I saw how he was looking at me. I just thought he found you annoying and was begging me to shut you up." "Very funny." I muttered. "So, what do I do?" Chris was quiet again. "Well Randy, I'm kind of in the car with Jey Uso right now." "You're what?" I immediately sat up, and glared at the phone. "What's up lil Uce!" Jey said a hint of a smile in his voice. "Shit, umm hey Jey." I said, my face getting warm. "So, I never thought my cousin would risk you hearing him. He's been trying to find a way to tell you. Guess he used your sleeping as practice. Wait untill I tell him!"  
"Oh god please don't!" I said starting to panic. "Why not uce? I mean what else is there to do about it?" I sighed. "I don't know! That's why I called. I need help!" Both Chris and Jey laughed. "Well, we have an idea." Chris said. "I'm scared." I said. "Look, you're the one that called and asked for help, so now you have to listen!" I sighed. "Fine, what's your fabulous plan?" I asked sarcastically. "You see uce, as you may know, the dance got canceled, so Finn's throwing a party at his house, and he invited everyone. Why don't you ask him to go with you? I'm sure he'll say yes."  
I thought about it for a minute. It didn't sound like a bad idea. "When is it?" I asked. "Tomorrow night." Jey said excitedly. "So I'd ask him now in case some girls manage to get his number and ask him before you." I couldn't help the growl that slipped out. Jey and Chris laughed. "So, go ahead and do it. Jey and I will come back for you. Roman and Jimmy are going to meet us at the mall to shop for clothes for the party." "So I ask him at the mall?" I asked. "Yeah lil uce. It would be quite funny to see him blushing." "Are you sure your up for it?" Chris asked. I sighed. "I'll be okay. I'm still upset of course, but I'm doing better." "Alright cool. We'll be there in five minutes or so." "Okay, see you then." I said before hanging up. I sighed and got up. I was scared now. What if he rejected me? Sure he said he loved me, but what if he still rejected me? Chris would slap me for thinking like this, but I couldn't help it. What if he knew I was awake and was just playing some sick joke? Oh well, I guess I would just have to find out.  
Five minutes later I got a text that said that Chris was out side. I quickly grabbed my wallet and phone and put them in my pockets, then made my way downstairs. "Randy? Where are you going?" I turned and smiled at my mom. "Just going to hang out with Chris for a while." She frowned. "Okay, but be careful!" "Of course mom, I will." I said, quickly hugging her. "Okay then. Tell Chris I said hi." I nodded and walked out to the car.  
"Hey lil uce!" Jey said from the front. "Hey." I said, getting in the back. "Should you really be driving? I heard you and your brother are quite hyper." "Shut up!" Jey said, then sped out of the driveway. "Fuck! You're gonna kill us." I said. Chris laughed. "He's fine Randy. I wouldn't trust him with my car if I thought he would crash." Jey smirked. "You know, I was going to crash it when Rome gave me the keys, but he said not to." Chris smiled. "Yeah, I know you did. You didn't exactly hide your expression." "Sorry." Jey said, not sounding sorry at all. Chris just laughed and gave him a quick side hug.  
"Okay uce, here's the plan." Jey said, looking at me in the rearview mirror. So Roman's birthday was a week ago, and he decided that it's time to get his tribal tattoo." I raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Oh, all the men in our family get them. It's like a traditional thing. Jimmy is going with Roman, so they won't be at the mall. We're going to shop for them." "How long will it take?" Chris asked. "Well, it's not exactly small." "Show us a picture." I said. Jey shook his head. "No way uce! You'll have to see when we meet them for dinner later. That's where you can ask him to go to the party with you." I sighed. "Fine."  
Half an hour later, we pulled into the mall parking lot. Jey reached into his pocket and pulled out a few cards. "Here, you guys should spoil yourselves." I looked down and gasped. "You're giving us a fucking Louis Vuitton gift card?" Jey laughed. "Yeah uce, consider it a welcome to the family present." I blushed. "Umm what?" Jey only patted my shoulder. "We all know you will be marrying into our family soon." I felt myself blushing again. "I... I umm..." Both Jey and Chris burst out laughing. "Relax uce." Jey said, then opened the car door. I took a deep breath and put the card in my pocket. I wasn't even gonna ask how he got the cards. By the look of Roman's blue Porsche, their family had money.

"You're to slow lil uce!" I jumped when Jey grabbed my hand and started pulling me inside. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. "Look, there's a star bucks uce!" I sighed. "Jey, I really don't think you need any." Jey pouted. "You're just like Roman uce. I guess you do deserve each other." "Umm, thanks? I don't know what to say about that." Jey tightened his grip on me and kept pulling me towards the line of people. "Chris, help me!" I said, reaching out for him. Chris just laughed. "Buy me a cake pop." He said. "Chris no! Roman's gonna kill us for giving Jey more sugar." "Oh calm down lil uce, he won't know." He sent me an innocent smile then walked up to the counter. "I'll take a venti white chocolate mocha with extra mocha saws." "Oh no!" I said, grabbing Jey's arm. "Get something smaller." Jey stuck his tongue out and pulled his arm away. "I'll also have a small hot chocolate and a cake pop." I sighed. "Fine, but I'm not getting in trouble for this." "I never said you would uce, just relax."  
After we got our drinks, Jey grabbed my hand again. "So, we have to find something semi formal. That's the theme for this party. Unfortunately we can't put Rome in a suit. I guess it's good for you though. You just don't fit the formal type." "Should I be offended by that?" "No, it just means you have more of a biker look." Chris said. I sighed. "So what do I do then?" "Don't worry about it. We'll help you with that." Chris said.  
Just then Jey's phone rang. "It's Jimmy!" He said, a bright smile on his face. I smiled. "The Uso Reigns family must be very close. They all seem to be happy when around each other. It made me feel a pang of jealousy. Would I ever be that close to them?  
Chris must have read my mind because he squeezed my hand. "Relax Randy. You'll be excepted by them. I mean, they already love you. At least Jey does." I frowned. "How do you know?" I asked. "From what I can understand, Uce is a term they use for family, or people they're close with." "Wait really?" I asked, my eyes wide. "I remembered Roman calling me Uce while on the way to the football game." Chris smiled. "See? You've got nothing to worry about." I smiled back. "Thanks Chris." I said. "Any time Orton. I'm supposed to stop you from over thinking after all."  
While we were talking, Jey had been talking excitedly into the phone. I wasn't even sure how anyone could understand him with how fast he was talking. I suddenly admired Roman for not going crazy yet.  
"Here lil Uce!" Jey said, pushing the phone into my hand. "Umm what?" I asked, nearly dropping it. "Look!" Jey said, his smile somehow getting wider. I looked down and saw Roman. He was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed and headphones on. He looked very relaxed for someone getting a tattoo.  
"Can I see it?" I asked. The camera turned to Jimmy who shook his head. "No way lil uce. Not till it's done. I mean, I already know what it's gonna look like because of our dad and stuff, but it's still cool that Rome's getting it." "Is he asleep?" Jey asked. Jimmy nodded. "Yup! He was out after the first five minutes." "Man he's lucky. I'm won't be able to do that when I get mine." Jey said with a pout. "Anyway, I'm gonna let you guys shop now. We'll meet you at the sushi place." "Bye uce!" Jey said. -See ya uce, and you to lil uce!"  
After Jimmy hung up, Jey grabbed my hand again and started pulling me towards a store. "Come on, stop moving to slow." "Slow down. We have all afternoon." Chris said, having to jog to catch up. "Look uce, that may be true, but shopping takes time! You have to make sure you pick out the right outfit! Especially if you wont to impress your date, which is exactly what Randy here wants to do." My face turned bright red. "I... what?" Jey laughed. "Come on uce, you know it's true. I mean, you're dressed nicer then you normally do. Perhaps you were hoping to see someone?" I sighed. "I hate you." I grumbled. Jey just smiled again. "You only hate me because I'm right." I rolled my eyes and pushed Jey into the store. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

After hours of shopping, I was exhausted. My feet hurt, and I felt ready to collapse. Chris looked just as tired as I did, and he was leaning on me. Meanwhile, Jey was still his happy self, and I was ready for a major headache.  
"Clearly you two haven't gone shopping properly:" He said, practically carrying us out to the car. "Never again!" I said, wincing as I felt pain in my legs in feet. Jey frowned. "Yeah yeah, I guess next time we'll just order your stuff. But hey, at least you'll look good at the party." "Yay." I said sarcastically. "You two can sleep in the car. Rome's almost done, so you'll have time to sleep before we go out to eat." "Oh thank god!" Chris said, jumping into the back seat. "Dude! That's my spot!" I complained. "You weren't fast enough Orton." He replied, laying down on the seat. "Don't worry lil uce, you're seat can recline." Jey said. "Wait, it can? I didn't know that." Chris said. "Never mind, give me the front." I just laughed and pretty much fell into the front seat. "No way Chris. It's mine now." "Ass hole." He said with a smile.  
Jey placed our bags in the trunk, then got in. "I'm going to sleep Jey, don't crash." I said, putting the seat back. "I didn't crash the last time uce. You need to have more faith in me." I just shrugged and curled up in the seat. "Whatever dude. I'm just not trusting you with my car. Not sure how Roman let your brother drive his." "Just go to sleep Orton. You need your energy when you ask out my cousin." I couldn't help but smile at the thought. "You really think he'll say yes to me?" I asked. Jey smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "I'm really sure lil uce. He's liked you for years." I smiled again. I was slowly drifting off to sleep, so I wasn't thinking when I said, "I like him to. I think I always did." Jey just gave me a gentle smile. "Well then, I'm sure every thing's gonna be alright." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend has decided not to write this story anymore, so I decided to write her chapters as well. I hope you guys still like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman's Pov  
It was dark. To dark. I could tell I was out side, but I couldn't see anything. It was also very quiet, and I shivered despite it being warm. As I moved around in the dark, I realized I was in my wolf form. Beside me was a small snake. It was looking up at me, head tilted in confusion. I sat down, and the snake curled around me. Neither of us made a sound. We knew we had to be quiet, but we didn't know why.  
As we sat there in silence, we both heard a howl. My heart stopped. I knew that howl. I threw my head back and howled back. The snake hissed, and moved beside me. I growled at it to stay there. For some reason I felt the need to protect it. Just then another howl sounded, and I stood. The snake moved to follow, but I growled again. Then I turned and ran. I didn't care if I couldn't see. All I knew is that my pack needed help.  
I howled again, trying to find there exact location. The howl that sounded in return was cut off with a loud wine. I ran faster. What the hell was going on? I crashed into trees, and nearly tripped over roots, but I kept on running.  
A few minutes later I reached a small clearing. The sight I was met with was awful. A small black and white wolf lay in a pool of blood, a knife in his side. I could also see another knife in his neck and chest. I let out a howl that held pain and anger. How would dare kill a pup like this? What reason would they have?  
I paced around the clearing trying to find any trace of whoever did this, but they seemed to have covered their tracks somehow. I couldn't get a trace of their sent.  
After a few minutes of walking around the clearing, I felt something curl around my leg. I looked down and saw the snake. I wined and very carefully laid my head next to it. The snake hissed quietly, it's tongue flicking out. I reached out and placed a paw on it's head. I couldn't be mad that he came after I told him not to. I was just glad he was here.  
I didn't see the knife untill it was to late. I growled and tried to get in front of the snake, but it had already hit him. The snake hissed, and fell to the ground. I fell beside him, and curled around it's limp body. I gently picked up his head, but he was already gone. I howled again, this time in pure anguish, before I felt pain in my side. I moved closer to the snake, then reached out and pulled the wolf to me as well. If I was going to die, then I would die with the people I cared about.

"Wake up uce." I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in the tattoo shop. No forests, no dead wolves or snakes. It was just a dream. Although, I had a really bad feeling. I couldn't explain it. It was something about the dream. Like something was going to happen. Could the dream have predicted something?  
"Ro, are you okay?" Jimmy asked, looking worried. I shrugged. "No, not really. Guess I just had a nightmare." I didn't want to talk about it. At least not in front of the tattoo artist. Jimmy nodded and mouthed, "we'll talk about this later."  
I let out a hiss of pain as I moved my arm. "Fuck!" Jimmy laughed. "Yeah, that's why you shouldn't have done the whole tattoo at once." I shrugged. "It's best to get it over with."  
I stood and stretched, trying to get rid of the stiffness in my body. "This is the last tattoo I'm getting for a while." I said, trying not to move my arm. Jimmy frowned. "Is it really that bad uce?" I smiled and squeezed his arm. "Maybe you should take this as a lesson. If you're gonna get a big and detailed tattoo, don't do it all at once. It takes forever, and it hurts in the end." "I'll remember that." Jimmy said. "Now come on uce, we have to go meet Jey and Chris for dinner. And, there might be someone else there to."  
I frowned. "Who else will be there?" "You'll see uce!" He said, a mischievous smirk on his face. I sighed. "Whatever uce. You better not be setting me up on a blind date." "Rome, what makes you think I'd do that when you already like someone? I'm not that rude!" I wrapped an arm around him. "I know. I'm sorry uce. I just want to know who's gonna be there." "I promise it's not bad uce." He said. "Now let's go before Jey orders already."  
I turned and shook hands with the family tattoo artist. "Thanks for this Kane." I said, handing him my card. "Any time Roman. Are your cousins gonna get their's soon?" Jimmy smiled. "Yeah uce. Jey and I will come in in a few months." Kane looked at me. "How about you bring them in. They need to be calm while I do their tattoos." Jimmy frowned. "Why does everyone think we're to hyper?" I ruffled his hair. "It's okay uce." I said. "Being hyper isn't bad at all." I smiled at Kane. "I'll see if I can come in with them. He nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you boys later."  
Still with my arm around him, I led Jimmy out side. "You wonna drive?" I asked, holding out the keys. Jimmy shook his head. "Na uce. You go ahead. I think I wonna sleep." I nodded and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Love you uce." He smiled. "Love you to."  
A few minutes later though, Jimmy had the top down and asking me to go faster. "Thought you wanted to sleep uce." "I couldn't sleep. Now speed up uce!" I just laughed. I loved my family. There's nothing more important to me. My cousins and I are very close, and we always hang out. Our parents would say how inseparable we were when we were younger, but I think we still are. The three of us would go to the beach almost every weekend, or when it got cold we'd go hiking. At school everyone knows if you mess with one of us, then they have to deal with the other two. The people who used to bully the twins quickly learned to leave them alone after a few black eyes and bloody noses. I'd do anything for family, and they know that.  
I pressed down on the exeleratore, and the car speed down the street with jimmy waving his hands around, and singing some samoan songs as loud as he could. I smiled, and ruffled his hair. "So, you wonna tell me who else will be there?" He frowned. "Rome, trust me. It's a surprise." I sighed dramatically. "Okay, okay, I'll stop asking." I said. "Look uce, we're here!" Jimmy said, bouncing in his seat. I slowed the car down and pulled up beside Chris's car. "Let's go." I said, turning to Jimmy, only to see him already running towards his brother. I shook my head with a fond smile, and got out of the car.  
"Uce!" I reached out and grabbed Jey before he could slam into me. "Hey uce." I said, hugging him. "Let me see your tattoo Rome!" He said, grabbing my arm. His eyes immediately lit up. "You're a man now!" I laughed. "Thanks uce." I said, giving him a playful shove.  
"Hey Roman." I smiled and gave Chris a quick hug. "Hey. How was shopping with Jey?" Chris sighed. "exhausting." He said. "But I think it affected him more." "Who?" I asked, looking around. Chris pointed to his car. "Go see for yourself. I think he's still sleeping."  
I quickly walked over to the car and looked inside. At first I didn't see anyone, but then I saw the familiar dark hair. I couldn't help the wide smile that crossed my face. He was here!  
I opened the door and very gently shook him. He let out a wine and slapped my hand away. I laughed quietly, and shook him again. "Come on Orton. I'm hungry. Get up." "Go away Chris." He said, his head flopped to one side. I sighed. "Okay babe." I said, then picked him up. "The fuck?" His eyes opened, and he looked up at me with a look of confusion. "Hey Orton." I said, smirking down at him. "You're done." He said, sounding half asleep. "Yeah, and it hurts like hell." "Let me see?" "Okay, but you have to fully wake up." "But your comfortable." He said with a pout. I very gently put him down, still holding on to his arms so he wouldn't fall.  
"Dude, I'm never going shopping with your cousin again." He said. I smiled. "Now you know how I feel." I said. "Wish I didn't. So can I see now?" I held out my arm and watched as he followed the intricate designs. "Where does it end?" He asked. "It continues on part of my chest." I saw a light blush on his face. "Oh, I like it." I smiled. "Glad you do. Now come on. I want food."  
As we walked towards the others, I felt him pull on my arm. I turned to look at him. "What's up?" He smiled. "I just wonna thank you." I raised an eyebrow. "Umm, for what?" "Helping me earlier. I haven't had a panic attack in years. Also, for taking me home. Chris told me how you took me inside. Not sure why your so nice to me though. It's not like we've spoken much since freshman year."  
I smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Hey it's cool. I mean, I know we didn't really speak, but things change don't they? I guess I wanted to get to know you." "Why though? It's not like I'm very interesting." "Please Orton, you are. At least to me. Even if you told me to sit on the floor yesterday." "I didn't mean it." He said with a small smile. "Sure whatever. Now let's go eat." Randy laughed as I pulled him towards the restaurant.

A few minutes later, we were sitting in a booth with Chris between the twins and me and Randy on the other side. The twins were talking excitedly about whatever thing they found interesting, and Chris was nodding along, but he looked very confused. I felt bad for him. Randy had his head on my shoulder, and I could tell he was trying not to sleep. I ran a hand through his dark hair, and he made a satisfied sound. I could see the other three watching us with knowing smiles. Did they know how I feel about him. I guess we do sort of look like a couple right now.  
"I know you're like mostly asleep, but I have to know what you want to eat." I said quietly. He stared up at me, a small pout on his face. "Sushi." He said. I laughed. "We are at a sushi place babe."  
Fuck! What did I just call him? I could see the twins smirking, and I felt my face turn red. However, Randy didn't seem to notice. He just shrugged. "Whatever you're getting. I'm not in the mood to think right now." "Okay then. I'll wake you when food's here." I said. He just nodded and let his head fall back on my shoulder.  
"So, he's babe now?" Jey asked. I blushed. "I... I didn't... it was an accident!" I said, looking down. "Sure Rome. Sure it was." Jimmy said. Chris just sent me a small smile. "Why don't you just tell him How you feel Roman?" "We're not talking about this now." I said, taking a sip from my drink. "Rome, you do know that if you wait, you're going to lose your chance. Randy's a hot guy. Someone like him won't stay single forever. You do know that right?" I glared. "Yes Jey. I'm quite aware of that thanks to my fucking brain telling me that every day!" "Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" A grumpy voice said. I smiled when I looked down. "Sorry sleeping beauty." I said. "I am not a Disney princess." He said sleepily. I laughed. "Whatever you say Orton. Now wake up. Food's here."

Half an hour later we were finished with our food, and were now getting ready to go. "Chris, you mind if you take us home?" Jey asked. "Yeah, no problem." Chris replied. I stared at the twins, confused at their question. "Ro, you don't mind taking Orton right?" Jimmy said, giving me a pointed stare. I glanced over at Randy who was biting his lip. "Do you mind?" I asked him. His blue eyes met mine, and I saw a bit of nervousness in them. "Yeah, no problem." He said.  
"Good! Now that that's settled, we'll come by your house tomorrow Roman to get you ready for the party." Jey said. "Wait what?" I asked. I didn't remember actually agreeing to go to Finn's party. "Look uce, you are going to go. We already bought you your clothes." Jey said with a glare. I sighed. "Whatever uce." I said. No use fighting them on this. "Great! See you guys tomorrow!" Jimmy said, the quickly pushed Jey and Chris towards the car. Randy and I shared a confused look, then we walked to my car. "You better stay in bed this time." I said. "No more going out untill tomorrow. That means no clubs." Randy laughed. "I don't go to clubs Reigns." "Not yet." I replied, pulling out of the parking lot. He shrugged. "Yeah, probably gonna open my own up soon." "I better get a VIP pass Orton." He shrugged. "We'll see."  
Randy's phone began to ring, and he frowned at the screen. "What Chris." He said. "No, I didn't do it yet! I'm fucking scared!" I could hear Chris's annoyed voice over the phone, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. Randy sighed, and glared out the window. "Fine, I'll do it, but if it goes wrong I swear..." His hand clenched into a fist as he listened. "Whatever Chris. Don't crash. Roman will kill you if you hurt his cousins." Another pause. "Yeah, yeah, I guess I'm worried about you to.. Bye!"  
I shot Randy a questioning look after he hung up. "He... he reminded me to do something, but I'm scared I guess." "Is it legal?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, it is." "Okay, so you're not going to be arrested. What could be so bad?" He sighed again and put his head in his hands. I immediately felt worried. Maybe I shouldn't have asked? Clearly it's bothering him. I couldn't think I'm helping.  
I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey. I'm sure it will work out. Also, sorry for just asking. I know it's none of my business." He shook his head. "No no, it's cool. It kind of does involve you." I frowned. "Okay, so I have a part in this thing you have to do, but you're scared to do it. Am I right?" He nodded. "Okay." I said, then pulled over. I turned off the music then faced him. He stared up at me, looking slightly confused. "Why did you stop?" "So you can tell me." He sighed and stared out the window. "I can just leave you know. My house isn't that far." "Orton, I'm really starting to think this isn't legal." I said. He couldn't answer. Instead he kept looking out the window. I turned the car back on and started to drive again. "Hope you know I'm not taking you home till you tell me." I said. He glared. "It's nothing Roman. It's stupid! Don't fucking worry about it okay?" He looked kind of sad. I parked the car and stepped out. Then I quickly walked over to his side and opened it. "Come on." I said. Randy looked at the forest I was parked in front of. "Umm, you sure you're not the one who's about to do something not legal?" "Just come on!" I said with a small smile. He looked around for a few seconds then stepped out. "Not sure why I'm trusting you Reigns." I sighed. "If I was going to kill you, don't you think I would have done it after the game? Or when I took you to your room earlier?" "Whatever, I'll keep an eye on you still." "Whatever, just come on." I turned and walked into the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

Randy's POV  
"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, trying to keep up with Roman. "It's just a place I like to go to sometimes." "Why exactly are we going there now?" "Cause you look like a zombie right now. Figured you might want to relax for a bit. Plus, I still want to know what you were reminded to do." I sighed. "I told you it's not important."  
Roman stopped and turned to face me. "I can tell that's a lie. Look,I won't force you to talk to me about it, but I'd like you to. I told you before I'd be here for you remember?"  
How could I forget? It was after he cleaned me up in the bathroom. He had insisted on taking me to class, even though I told him I'd be fine. "Don't be stupid. I won't let them hurt you again. I'm taking you to class whether you like it or not."  
As we stood in front of my english class, he had grabbed me and made me look at him. "I know I don't know you, but I want you to know you can come to me if you want to talk. I'll be here for you. Now get you're ass in class. You're twenty minutes late!"  
I had smiled after him. I wasn't sure why he'd helped me. He said that I didn't deserve it, but not a lot of people would have stopped and helped. It's happened a few times after that. I'd get cornered after classes by the same group of boys for half of the year. I kept on remembering what Roman had said to me before, but I didn't want to bother him about my problems. He'd already helped so much, and I didn't want to appear weak. So I learned how to defend myself instead.  
"Yeah, I remember. Didn't think it still applied." He frowned. "I wouldn't just take back what I said. However, I do know you've been keeping things from me." I looked away at his glare. I remembered seeing him giving me reproachful looks in the hall. He had known they hadn't left me completely alone.  
"I... I didn't want to bother you with my problems." He sighed. "I meant what I said. You can always talk to me. You wouldn't have bothered me at all. I normally don't say things like that unless I mean it." "You said I didn't deserve what happened to me. But even then, not a lot of people would do what you did. Most of them would just keep walking. I was just so confused."  
Roman frowned and grabbed my arm, pulling me beside him. "You were moving to slow." He said at my questioning look. "As to no one helping you, we have a lot of shitty people in this world now. They only care about their own problems. I try not to be like that. Especially if it's for something that I can relate to." "They hurt you to?" I asked. I've never seen it before, but I guess it was because I wasn't exactly staring at him. He shrugged. "They've tried. "You hit them?" I asked. I remembered seeing the black eyes they had a few times. Roman laughed. "I did some of it. Jimmy and Jey found out and attacked them before school one day." I smiled. "Don't mess with Reigns huh?" "Not unless they want two hyper monkeys beating them up." He replied, and we laughed.  
We walked for a few more minutes, and I was more relaxed. I was about eighty percent sure he wouldn't kill me. I was still confused as to why we were in the forest this late, but I wasn't as scared.  
"We're here." Roman said. I looked up and saw we were in a small clearing. The first thing I saw was a cliff that dropped into a river. I turned towards Roman and raised an eyebrow. "So your plan is to push me off the cliff?" Roman smirked. "Aww, it's to bad you figured it out." He said. We both laughed. "We're about the same size. You can't pick me up." "I mean, I kind of did." "When?" "When I brought you up to your room, and when I was trying to wake you up at the sushi place." "Yeah, I forgot about that."  
Roman smiled then walked over to a very narrow path beside the edge of the cliff. "Umm, what are you doing?" I asked, watching him walk to a small cave like thing. "Wait there. I'll get the stuff." "What kind of stuff?" He didn't answer. Instead he crawled into the small space.  
I began pacing around the small clearing, keeping an eye on the entrance of the cave. What kind of stuff was he talking about? I pictured Roman coming out of the cave with a baseball bat and a shovel. Was he really gonna kill me out here? Was he the one that kept killing everyone? Was I his next target?  
I was to busy thinking about my death, that I didn't notice him crawling back out, pushing a large bundle. I noticed him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, and instinctively grabbed whoever it was and put them in a head lock. There was no way I was dying tonight.  
The person tensed in my grip, and I saw something fall on the ground. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, a large black furred wolf staring down at me. His dark eyes were full of anger and panic. I realized I must have scared him enough to make him shift.  
"Reigns." I said carefully, not breaking eye contact with him. The wolf growled, pinning me down with his paws. That was when I realized he probably thought I was gonna hurt him. I very slowly reached out and placed a hand on the side of his head.  
"Roman, I'm sorry. You just scared me. I thought you were gonna get your murder weapon or something." The wolf stared at me for a few more seconds before moving away from me. I sat up and watched as he began pacing around the clearing. He looked a little stressed, and I felt bad for freaking him out.  
After a few more minutes, Roman walked over to me the pushed a bundle in front of me, then sat. I opened it to see it was a blanket with a few bottles wrapped in it. I raised an eyebrow as I read the labels. "You hide wine in a cave?" I asked. The wolf huffed and pushed another one of the bottles towards me. "How the hell do you have scotch?" I asked. The wolf just stared at me. "Oh, Drew?" He nodded. "So, you were planning to get me drunk?"  
Roman turned away from me and walked to the other side of the clearing. Then, he was human again. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." "I haven't had anything more then a light beer before." I said. "Only thing I've had was wine. The whiskey was a birthday gift. According to Drew, I need to live a little." I smiled. "Okay then, we can try this together then." "Before we do, let's spread out the blanket. I'm sure you'll need it when you get drunk."

A few minutes later, Roman and I were sitting beside each other, the bottles in front of us. "Three wine bottles and a scotch. This will be fun." I said. Roman nodded and reached for the bottle opener. "You ready?" He asked. "I'm gonna regret this." I said. He smirked. "You got secrets you could spill?" "Don't we all?" "Good point. So, let's start."  
I watched as Roman opened the bottle. I was terrified. Why was I doing this? What if I spilled out my feelings? I mean, I guess that's what I was supposed to do, but still. What if we don't even remember it? Maybe I shouldn't drink so much.

"You better not be about to drink with out us!" My head immediately shot up and I smiled as Drew ran toward us, the twins and Chris right behind him. "Hey McIntyre." Roman said. "Hey uce! We brought more of that." Jey said, running forward and placed two more bottles of scotch on the blanket. "Where did you get that?" Roman asked. "My parents have to much of it." Drew said, sitting beside me. "Hey Orton. I heard this is also your first time drinking this stuff?" I nodded. "Yeah, haven't really had much to drink before." "You're in for a treat then." Chris said, sitting on the other side of Drew. The twins quickly set up another blanket and joined us.  
"So, how exactly did you know we'd be here?" Roman asked. "We just guessed." Jimmy said. "Orton here wasn't gonna tell you, so we figured you'd bring him up here to relax and stuff." "We're here to make sure he does it." Chris said. "I hate all of you." I said. "Yeah, that's great. Now, let's drink." Drew said, taking the now open bottle from Roman and taking a sip. "Yes, definitely the good stuff." He said, handing the bottle to me. "Now, let's see how much the tough Randy Orton can take?" I took the bottle then looked over at Roman, who smiled. "I'll try it after you." He said. I nodded and took a drink.  
I gasped as I felt the stuff burn my throat as I swallowed. I pushed the bottle to Roman and fell over. "What the fuck!" I said. The rest were laughing, and Roman took a picture of me on the blanket. "Is it that bad?" He asked. Drew shook his head. "No Rome, he's just dramatic. I promise you it's not bad." "Come on uce, chug it!" Jey said. Drew frowned. "Okay, maybe you shouldn't do that..." "Shut up Drew. You said it's not bad." Jimmy said. The scot shrugged and laid down. "Whatever. Just don't say I didn't warn you."  
I watched as Roman picked up the bottle and drank. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the disgusted look on his face. "How the hell do you drink this Drew?" He asked. "Roman, it's not that bad." He said. "That's cause you're used to it." Chris said. "Yes, I suppose that's true."  
"This is boring." Jey said, grabbing one of the wine bottles. "Let's actually start drinking now. "I agree uce. I'm sure those two will get used to it." Jimmy said, taking a shot of scotch.

I don't know how much time passed. Half an hour? Maybe more? All I knew is that I was drunk. Really fucking drunk. I also knew that Reigns was cute. He was laying beside me on the blanket, eyes half closed, a content smile on his face. His black hair was out of it's usual style, and some of the strands were in his face. His arms were crossed and I could clearly see the tattoo. I reached out and began to trace it. He raised his head a little, and he gave me a lazy sort of smile.  
"Hey." He said. "Hi." I replied, still tracing the writing. "It looks cool on you." "Yeah? Thanks uce." He said, his head falling back on the blanket. "How drunk are you?" I asked. "Drunk enough. You?" "Same I guess. "Although I think the twins are way to drunk." "Yeah, that's normal. I always have to be the driver when they go to parties." We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the others continue to drink. "I'll have to get more for my cave." Roman said. I smiled and laid down, my head once again on his shoulder. "You do that a lot." He said. I moved away. "Sorry if it bothers you." I said. He reached out and pulled me back. "I ain't saying I mind it. I was simply stating facts." I smiled and moved a little closer. "You're comfortable." I said. He laughed quietly. "I'm flattered." "Why you like my hair so much?" I asked. "Cause it's soft." He said, running a hand through it. "Yours is better though. It's long and looks pretty." He laughed again. "Thanks babe." He said. My eyes widened. What did he just call me? Before I could say something I felt someone pulling me up.  
"Let's play spin the bottle." Jey said, pulling Roman up as well. "Go to sleep lil uce." Roman said. falling back down. "Rome, please?" Jimmy asked with a pout. Drew appeared and forced Roman to sit up again. "Just a few rounds Rome." He said, his accent much stronger now that he was drunk. Roman sighed. "Fine. Just a few though." "Great uce,! Now you start." Jey said, pushing the now empty bottle of scotch towards him. Roman took a deep breath before spinning it.  
I held my breath as I watched it spin. What if it landed on me? What then? Was our first kiss going to happen? I crossed my fingers, hoping it landed on me.  
"Drew!" Jimmy said. My eyes widened as the bottle pointed at Drew. Drew smirked. "You ready baby?" He asked, winking at Roman who laughed. "Let's do it." He said.  
Suddenly, I was full of anger. How dare Drew be about to kiss Roman? I was supposed to ask him to Finn's fucking party! I looked over at Jey, who's face was bright red with anger. We stared at each other for a second, and he nodded. Then, just before Drew and Roman kissed, we attacked.  
I threw myself at Drew, and Jey attacked Roman. I pinned Drew on the ground, the hatred clear on my face. Jey and Roman were fighting a few feet away. Jimmy and Chris were just watching, both were smirking.  
"How fucking dare you!" I growled, punching Drew hard in the face. He hissed in pain and spat out a mouth full of blood. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He demanded, pushing me off. "You tried to kiss him! Don't you get it? He's mine!" My other fist connected with his face again, and I knew it would leave a bruise. "Good!" I thought. "He deserves it!"  
I glanced over to where Roman and Jey were fighting. They were both wolves now, and they were snapping at each other. Roman was bleeding from a bunch of bites, and I immediately felt protective. I pushed Drew to the ground and dove towards the smaller black and white wolf. We fell on the ground, me punching and kicking, him biting.  
"That's enough you two!" I felt someone pulling me off of Jey, and I tried to hit them. How dare they stop me from hurting the one who hurt Roman? Whoever had me blocked my punch, and pinned me to the ground. "You did enough Randy." It was Chris. "Let me go Chris!" He shook his head. "Calm down first. You can't hurt his cousin. What will he think?" "He hurt him:" I snapped, trying to get away from Chris. Jimmy had the wolf down as well, and was trying to talk to him. Roman was leaning against Drew still in wolf form. Drew was running a hand through his fur. I growled at the sight. "Shut up! They need each other right now. The guys they liked just beat the hell out of them and each other. They need someone familiar." "I don't care! He better move away from him or else I'll hit him harder!" "Jealousy doesn't look good on you." Chris said. "Shut up!" I said, finally able to push him off. He should have known not to kiss him!"  
Jimmy glared at me. "Why did you go after my brother uce?" I glared back. "He was bleeding!" I said. "So was Drew!" Chris snapped. I swear you two will scare off your crushes if you keep this up!"  
A few minutes later, Chris and Jimmy convinced us not to kill Drew and Roman. Instead we both had walked over to them, and apologized to them respectively. Drew had smiled and said, "I'm okay with this as long as you invite me to your wedding. Also, if you hurt him, I will happily kill you." I had just nodded then walked over to Roman. I expected him to hit me or something, but instead he pulled me down beside him. "You okay uce?" His voice was quiet, and it relaxed me immediately. "I... I guess so." I replied. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "Don't fight anyone while your drunk babe. You almost fell off the cliff. Then I wouldn't have been able to ask if you'd go to the party with me tomorrow."  
I smiled. "I'll try not to fight unless I'm forced to. Thanks for your concern.." It took a few minutes for Roman's words to fully sink in. My mouth dropped open, and I looked over at him. "I... did you just..."  
Roman just stared at me, a calm expression on his face. However, the calm look began to turn to panic. "I'm sorry Orton. I... I just thought I'd ask. I umm..." I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. "You fucking beat me." I complained. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Roman, I was planning on asking you to go with me. Chris reminded me because I almost didn't." Roman smiled and began playing with my hair. "So, Randy Orton, will you go to Finn's party with me?" He asked. I smiled. "Yes, I'll go with you."


	17. Chapter 17

Roman's POV  
My eyes were blinded by sunlight as I opened them. How the hell was it so fucking bright? I tried to sit up, but found something laying on me. I looked down and saw a head of dark hair on my shoulder. That's when I realized my arms were wrapped around a warm body. How the hell did this happen?  
I looked around and saw we were still in the clearing. Jimmy was curled up to my left, Chris on his other side. On the other end of the blanket, Jey was curled up against Drew, who's arms were around his waist. When I looked to my right, I saw that I was pretty much holding Randy, who's breathing was slow and quiet. He was probably still asleep.  
Memories of the night before played in my head. The drinking, the fight between me, Randy, Jey and Drew, then me asking him to the party. I honestly didn't expect him to agree to go with me, but I was happy. What happened after that was a little blurry though. I think we all realized that none of us could drive, so we decided to just camp out here. However, I wasn't quite sure how I ended up with my arms around the beautiful sleeping boy beside me. I didn't mind of course.

"Stop staring at him uce?" I turned my head slightly and smiled at Jimmy. "Morning to you to." I whispered, not wanting to wake the others. "You two look cute." Jimmy replied. I smiled and gently brushed some of his hair from his face. "I won't lie. It was a nice way to wake up." I agreed. Jimmy nodded. "I bet Jey thinks the same." I laughed and smiled at my younger cousin. "I'm glad he's happy. I mean, it's a very unusual pair those two, but I guess it works." "Maybe Jey can teach Drew to live a little." Jimmy said. "Na, according to Drew I'm the one who needs to get a life. That's why he gave me the scotch." Jimmy hummed and gently shook his brother's shoulder. Jey didn't move but Drew growled, and opened his eyes. "Relax McIntyre. We have to go if you want to get ready." Jimmy said. "Isn't it to early to think about getting ready?" Chris asked, sitting up. "No uce, we need to get our hair cut and go last minute shopping!" Jimmy said, glaring at Chris. "What could you possibly need?" I asked. "Okay, so you know how at a ball or prom you would get your date a corsage or something? Well I want to buy Naomi something. You should do the same uce." I sighed. I forgot how romantic my cousins like to be. "I'll think about it." I said. "He's right Ro. If you want to impress your date you have to buy him the best flower or something." Jey said, wiggling out of Drew's arms. "Hey, I like cuddling as much as the next person Drew, but we have to get ready." He said, kissing the scot. "Well, I guess you guys have your relationship figured out." I said. Drew smiled. "Don't worry Rome. By the end of the party, you and Orton will have either hooked up and hated it, therefore ruining your relationship. Or... you hook up and fall more in love." "What the fuck Drew!" I said, shoving his shoulder. The twins just laughed in glee. "Let's hope it's the second one." Jimmy said. "Yeah, Roman would watch every thing on netflix if they didn't work out. He's serious about him." Jey agreed. "Guys, I'm right here. I'll be fine if we don't work out." I said, knowing that was a total lie. "You'll be fine if what doesn't work out?"  
I looked down and saw Randy sleepily looking up at me. "Hey Orton. It's nothing. The twins are just talking about how they already want to start getting ready for the party." Randy frowned and put his head back on my shoulder. "Tell them to fucking go back to sleep. It's way to early for this." I laughed. "I know, but there's no way they'll go back to sleep now." "Fuck me!" He said, pulling the blanket tighter around him. Oh curse my stupid brain for thinking to much about what he said. Unfortunately, Jey heard this and he grinned. "Wait untill Rome takes you home Orton." I saw Randy blush a bright red. "I... I didn't..." I sighed and glared at Jey. "Leave him alone uce." I said.  
Randy pulled away from me, and I immediately missed his warmth. "Since you all ruined my sleep, we might as well get going." He said. He tried to stand, but immediately fell back down. I reached out to him, but he sat up. "Drank to much?" Chris asked. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm fine Reigns!" "Sorry." I said, quickly moving away from him. "It's cool. Thanks for your concern." He said, giving my hand a quick squeeze.  
"Can we go now?" Jimmy asked, pulling the blanket off of Chris who was still laying down. "You guys suck!" He complained. "Yeah, yeah. You'll thank us later. Uce." Jimmy replied, pulling him up.  
"Okay, here's the plan." Jey said. "Roman, because we have your new clothes and stuff, you'll be getting ready with us. So, it's best that you drive us." "Don't worry uce. You'll see Orton soon." Jimmy added. "Shut up!" I said, face turning red. "Drew, you can't see Jey before then, so you have to go home." "I was planning on it." Drew replied. "Good! Now, you pick him up at around 6-30 and I will hurt you if you're more then ten minutes late." Drew sighed. "Yes sir." He said, head falling on Jey's shoulder. "That leaves Chris to take home Orton. Then you do whatever. We'll meet each other and our dates at the party. "Now, do we have any questions?" Jey asked. "Yes, are you gonna buy me more stuff to put in the cave?" I asked. "No!" Jimmy said. "Okay, let's go."  
I let out a sigh and helped Randy stand. "So, is six a good time to pick you up?" I asked. He smiled that beautiful rare smile. "Yeah, sounds good. Don't miss me to much!" I frowned and shoved him. "Whatever Orton. Maybe I'll just leave you at home." His eyes widened. "You wouldn't." He said. I sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He smirked. "You love me to much!" He said, then walked towards Chris. "I hate you." I thought with a fond smile.  
"Let's go lover boy." Jey said, pulling me towards the forest. "This will be fun uce. We're gonna make you look perfect!" Jimmy said, appearing beside us. "I mean, not that you aren't, but we're goona make you better." "Thanks, I appreciate it." I said sarcastically. "You'll thank us when he immediately jumps you once we're through." Jey said. My face burned. "Umm... I uh..." Both twins burst out laughing. "Don't tell us you haven't thought about it." Jimmy said. "You guys want star bucks? I'll pay." I said, desperate to change the subject. "Hell yeah, let's go!" They cheered, and I smiled. I love these two.

Randy's POV  
"Are you excited?" Chris asked. "Yeah, I am." I said, still smiling. "It's a good thing Roman asked you, because we all know you wouldn't have done it, even though you were drunk." "Stop having so little faith in me." I said with a pout. "You know damn well I'm right." He said. I sighed. "Maybe you're right." I relented. "That doesn't mean you have to point it out." "Yeah, well, at least you got a date with him now." "Yeah, I can't wait." I said.  
We climbed in the car, and Chris drove towards home. "So, what time are you going to pick up Leah?" I asked. I was surprised how calmly I asked that. I guess I stopped minding now that Roman was in the picture. Chris smiled. "I'm glad you stopped glaring at me." He said. "I never did! That was all Roman!" "Don't pretend you did nothing. I saw how you looked at her yesterday." I shrugged. "No clue what you're talking about. Can we get star bucks?" Chris just laughed. "Yeah, why not." I pulled out my phone and texted Roman.  
"Hey, what's up?" The reply came a few seconds later. "Miss me already I see." I smiled. "Ugh never mind. Have fun with your cousins." The phone began to ring, and I laughed.  
"Now look who's missing me." I teased. The quiet laugh on the other side made me blush despite me efforts to hide it. Chris gave me a knowing smirk. "Shut up." I mouthed. "I just realized how annoying our friends are. You're like the most normal one of them." "Aww thanks!" I said. "You're pretty normal yourself." "Can you guys stop flirting for one day?" Jimmy or Jey said in the background. Roman laughed. "How about you stop texting Naomi then. Who knows how many pictures you've sent to her already." I laughed as I heard Jimmy's indignant sputtering. "I've never sent her that! Let me see your phone. I bet you the viper's got a few." "Or maybe he sent some." Jey said. Chris raised an eyebrow at my red face. "What happened?" He asked. "The twins think I sent Roman some pictures!" I squeaked. Chris laughed. "Did you?" He asked. "You know I wouldn't!" I said, ducking my head to hide my embarrassed face.  
"Okay, you're all clear." Jey said. "Sorry about that." Roman said. I sighed. "It's fine, I... I didn't mind." "You sure? You sound a little flustered. Don't tell me you want one." "Shut up Reigns!" I said. "You're not making things better." Roman laughed again. "Na dude. I wouldn't just send you one. Relax uce." I took a deep breath. "I hate everyone." I said. "Same here uce." He replied. "So, I'll talk to you later okay? I'll text you when I get close to your place." "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

Roman's POV  
"Was that really necessary?" I asked after I hung up. The twins were still laughing. "Yes uce, it was. We had to make sure you weren't moving to fast." Jey said. "I hate you both." I said, pulling up to their house. "Whatever you say uce." Jimmy said, and ran out of the car.  
"You boys need to be more careful!" My aunt said, quickly pushing us upstairs. "Now, I know you guys have a lot of last minute things to do before the party, so you best hurry up." Before I could follow the twins, she pulled me aside. "Please watch them Rome. I love my sons, I really do, but you know how much of a handful they can be." I smiled. "Of course aunt. I'll do my best." She smiled. "Thank you Ro. So, what's this about you finally getting that man you've been telling us about?" I blushed. "Umm yeah, I asked him to go with me last night." She smiled. "Well, congratulations baby. Have fun okay?" I thanked her then made my way quickly to Jey's room.  
"You better have bought something good." I told him. "Do you really think I'd make you look bad in front of your long time crush? Please, you think so little of me." Jey said, holding out a bag. "I should have known you would go with Gucci." I said, pulling out the black jeans and dark blue shirt. "Only the best for my cousin." Jey said, handing me a black Armani jacket. "Uce, you shouldn't have." I said. "Gucci was enough." Jey wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, you can thank me by getting your man Rome." He said. I blinked back my tears. I was so grateful for Jey's help. "I love you uce." I said. He smiled and hugged me again. "Love you to uce. Now, let's get you looking presentable!"

Randy's POV  
"Randy, get up!" Chris said, nearly pushing me off the bed. "Dude, I still have like five hours!" I complained. Chris sighed and took out my headphones. "While that may be true, we both know that if you wait till the last minute, you'll be freaking out. Then, you'll call me while I'm picking up Leah, and beg me to come help you. Then, after I say no, you'll call up Roman and cancel. Oh yeah, let's not forget all the netflix you'll watch because you missed your date."  
I let out a groan and sat up. "I hate how well you know me." I said. "It's for your own good. Now, let's go get you ready before I text Roman a picture of you after getting pushed into your cousin's wedding cake." "Umm, what will you be accomplishing with that?" I asked. "Humiliation." He said. I growled and stood. "Fine I'm up. You suck you know that?" "Love you to." He said. With a sigh, I grabbed the bag of clothes and walked into the bathroom.  
As I stood beneath the shower, I thought about Roman. Yes, I know that sounds bad, but not like that. I just thought about how someone like him could like me. I mean, I'm happy, but I would have thought he'd like someone like Drew, with his scottish good looks. I smiled. For the first time, Drew doesn't have everyone into him.  
A while later, I found myself standing in front of the mirror in my room, trying to think of how to do my hair. Should I slightly curl it? Put jell in it? Just brush it? I mean, he does like to play with it for some reason. I let out a frustrated sigh and picked up my phone. With out looking at who it was to, I sent a message. "So, how do I do my hair? I'm freaking out!"  
It was only when I got the reply did I realize I had sent it to Roman. "Hey, relax. It would look good either way. But I guess if you're really worried about it, I'd just brush it. It's cute when you don't really do much to it." I blushed. "Umm, thanks Roman. I honestly didn't know I sent this to you, but thanks." "No problem Uce. The twins are doing every thing! They even picked out which conditioner I'm using. We have a very specific way to do our hair." I smiled. "What do you do to it? It always looks wet as hell, and shiny." "Sorry uce. Can't tell you that. Family hair care secret." "Whatever you say Roman." "So, I'll pick you up in an hour?" "Yeah, sounds good. See you then." "Later uce."  
I tossed my phone on the bed and finished getting ready. Hopefully I don't mess things up.

Roman's POV  
"You look perfect uce!" I smiled at the twins who were taking pictures of me. "I really can't thank you two enough." I said. "Oh don't worry about it. Like we said before, get your man Reigns." Jimmy said. "Yeah, save us the cost for ice cream." Jey said. "Very funny." I said, turning to look one last time at the mirror. I really did like how the outfit looked on me. Jey did a good job picking it out. My hair was perfect. The twins had decided, after several hair styles to leave it down. They used a straightener to make my hair as soft and smooth as possible. Jey had also added a small amount of eyeliner, which was definitely different, but it didn't look to bad.  
"You sure I look okay?" I asked. "Uce, you look perfect! Stop doubting how hot you are. Also, stop doubting our abilities." Jey said. "Yeah, Randy's gonna love you. One look at you and he's gonna want to kiss you right there." "Dude!" I said, looking down. "I'm sure you've imagined kissing him uce. Maybe tonight will be your dream come true." "Shouldn't you be get ready to pick up Naomi or something?" I asked. Jimmy's eyes widened, and he stood. "Shit your right uce! I'll see you guys at the party." Then he ran out the door. A few minutes later the door bell rang. "Drew!" Jey said, running down the stairs. I followed him, wanting to make sure my friend takes care of him.  
Drew stood there dressed in what the twins would call a biker look. It was sort of what he wore at school, but the jacket was a little nicer, and his jeans looked new. Jey's eyes lit up when he saw the motorcycle in the driveway. "Are we really riding on it?" He asked. Drew smiled, pulling Jey into a hug. "Hope you're not scared." He said. Jey gave him a playful glare. "Rome said it was fun. He said you're a good driver, and I believe him." Drew smiled at me. "You okay with this?" He asked. I smiled and hugged him. "Course I am uce. You already know what I'm gonna say." Drew smiled. "Take care of him? Don't let him fall? Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I'll protect him." I smiled and quickly hugged Jey. "I'll see you guys later." I said. "Bye uce! Don't get to distracted on the drive." "Shut up Jey." I said, picking up my keys. Jey and Drew laughed then walked to the bike. They waved at me then Drew sped away. I smiled after them, then got in my car. I couldn't wait to see him.

Randy's POV  
"Chris! He's on his way!" I said, pacing around my room. "Randy relax. It's just Reigns." "Just Reigns? That's the problem!" I exclaimed, throwing myself on the bed. Chris sighed. "Randy, your hair." I immediately sat up and ran to the mirror. "Oh god, I might have to redo it!" "Randy, just sit down! Wait patiently for him to come. I'm sure you look fine!" I sighed. "I'm just scared Chris! What if he changes his mind? What if he thinks that he could find better? Then what do I do?" "Just listen to me! He's not going to cancel on you! He's not going to stand you up! He's not going to just abandon you at the party! Finally, he's not going to find someone else! We can all tell he likes you. Only you can't see it! "I just don't see how someone like him could like me." "Oh shut up Orton! You're hot and you know it. He would have been dumb for not liking you." I sighed. "Let's hope you're right." "Course I am. I'll see you two at the party." "We'll see." "Bye Orton! Stop thinking like that!"

Roman's POV  
As I pulled into Randy's driveway, I felt nervous. What if he changed his mind? What if he only said yes because he was drunk? "No, he's not like that." I told myself. He would say no if he didn't want to do something, even if he was drunk. With that thought, I walked up to his door, and knocked.  
A minute later I heard footsteps approach the door. I waited for it to open, but it didn't. I looked up and saw a small window near the top of the door. When I looked inside, I saw Randy standing in front of the door, hand raised as though he was about to open it, but something was holding him back. I frowned. Maybe I had been right. Maybe he just didn't know how to turn me down.  
I took out my phone and sent him a text. "Hey, I can see you through the little window. If you don't want to go, it's cool. I slowly began to walk back towards my car, trying not to get to disappointed. I told myself that his comfort came first, and I wasn't going to make him do something that he didn't want to do.  
Just as I reached my car I felt arms wrap around me. "You can't leave with out me Reigns." I smiled when I heard his voice. "Glad you still want to come." I said. He frowned, and his arms tightened around me. "Sorry for making you think I didn't want to come. I guess I was just nervous." I raised an eyebrow. "Randy Orton being nervous? Now that's different." "Shut up Reigns." He said, letting go of me. I just smiled and got in the car. I was excited. He really was here. Now I just couldn't mess things up.

Randy's POV  
"Do you really listen to icecube?" I looked up at Roman who was frowning at me. "Are you really questioning my music choices?" He smiled. "Yes, why would you listen to him?" I shrugged. "Cause I like it." He just sighed. "We'll talk about your music choices later." "Yeah, well what do you like?" I demanded. He shrugged. "My playlist is pretty mixed. I have a few different genres like pop, R&B and some Samoan songs. But I sure as hell don't have any rap." I laughed. "Dude, stop insulting rap. It's not as bad as you think. Here, I can show you!"  
Roman quickly shook his head. "Please don't?" He practically begged. I pouted at him. "Please? Just one?" He frowned. "Why can't I say no to you? Fine, only one song though." I smiled. "Great! It won't even be by Icecube, promise." I pulled up my music on my phone and clicked on Kill us All by Twista. As soon as the music came on, Roman put his head on the wheel. His expression looked tortured and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"You doing okay over there?" I asked. He raised his head, a small pout on his face. "Please Orton. Please kill me now." I let out a sigh. "You're so dramatic." I said before turning the music off. Roman smiled. "Glad that's finally over." I just smiled and put my head on his shoulder. "I suppose I have no complaints about your music. I mostly like every thing on your playlist, and the Samoan songs are pretty." "I'm glad you at least have some taste in music." "Shut up!"  
I didn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew, someone was shaking me awake. "Hey, we're here." I slowly raised my head and frowned at him. "Why is it that you always seem to be the one that wakes me up?" I asked. He shrugged. "Not sure. But why do you always sleep?" "Because it's good for you?" I said with a smirk. "Smart ass:" He said, moving his arm from under my head. "Rude!" I said. He just smiled and got out of the car. "Come on. I can see Chris at the door. I think he's wondering why we're still in in the car." I blushed. "Yeah, I'm coming."  
When I stepped out of the car, Roman appeared beside me and took my hand. "You know, I think I forgot to tell you you look nice." I blushed harder. "Umm, thanks. I umm... you... you look nice to." He smiled and led me up to the house. "Thanks!" He said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.  
I could still feel myself blushing as Chris opened the door before Roman could knock. "Hey you two. I noticed you were in the car for a while." I really hated my friend sometimes. Roman smiled. "He was asleep again." "Yeah, he's like that." Chris replied. "Anyway, come in. Finn's been waiting for you two." "Umm why?" I asked. Chris shrugged. "Something about interrogating Roman's new boyfriend." I sighed. "No! I forgot about your popularity!" I said. Roman laughed. "Don't worry. "I'll tell him to go easy on you." "Thanks, but I doubt Balor will listen." "Yeah, I guess your right. Well, let's get it over with." As we walked in the house, I saw that it was empty. "Umm, where is everyone?" I asked. "Oh, the party is in the back yard." Chris said, leading us through a set of glass doors.  
As soon as we stepped out side, I was immediately grabbed by Finn. "Okay, let's see if you're good enough." He said. "Oh, hey Rome!" Roman laughed. "Hey uce. Go easy on him okay?" "You know I can't Roman. We have to make sure he's a perfect boyfriend. right Kyle?" Finn's boyfriend stood behind Finn, a small apologetic smile on his face. "Finn." He started to say. Finn turned and glared at Kyle. "Babe, you know it's for his own good." Kyle shrugged. "Whatever you say Finn." "Perfect! Now Roman, you can't come with us. Jey, come here!" Drew and Jey immediately came over, and pulled Roman away. "Let's go uce! You'll see him soon." Jey said. I reached out, trying to take his hand, but Jey pushed my hand away. "Sorry lil uce, but this is important."  
As they were dragging him away, I saw him smile at me. "I'll see you soon." He mouthed. I just smiled as they disappeared into the crowd.  
I turned back to Finn and Kyle, only to be met with Pete Dunne as well. "Umm, why are you here?" Pete shrugged. "He helped me get my date. Might as well watch this." "Let's go." Finn said, pulling me towards a chair. I sighed. This was gonna suck!


	18. Chapter 18

Roman's POV  
"Relax uce. You're boy will be okay." I sighed and forced myself to turn away from where they had Randy. "How bad will they question him?" I asked. Drew shrugged. "I'm sure it's not going to be as bad as when we all questioned Kyle." He said. Jey and I modded. We both remembered how that went. It was so bad, that Finn was terrified that we had scared him away. We all felt awful for it. "See, we had a reason though." Jimmy said. "Yeah, Kyle was with Adam's group, and they're all insufferable. They think they're so much better then everyone else." Apollo said, placing beers in front of everyone at our table. "I'm just glad it all worked out for Finn." I said. The rest nodded. "You see uce, we didn't scare O'Reilly away, so I'm sure Orton will be back soon." Jey said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I sighed again, and looked over at the other table. From here Randy looked okay, but I was still a little worried.  
"What kind of questions would they ask?" I asked. "I mean, most of the usual. You did help us with Kyle's questioning." Jimmy said. "Well yes, but that one was more intense. Thought you said it would be easier?" "It is." Drew said. "Finn will mostly ask things like how long you two have known each other, and what his intentions are." "How you know that uce?" Jey asked. Drew smiled. "I got questioned myself." "But why? You already hang out with us." Jimmy said. "According to Balor, already being a friend doesn't make you immune to the questions." "When did you get questioned?" Jey asked. Drew laughed. "Finn called me this morning after I got home." I sighed. "I hope Finn didn't question him for nothing." I said quietly. "Don't be stupid Reigns! We can all see Orton likes you. Only you are blind to it!" Chris said, taking the seat across from me, Leah right beside him. I smiled slightly. "I hope your right." I said.

Randy's POV  
"Is this really necessary?" I asked, as I was forced into a chair. Finn glared at me. "Of course it is Orton. Our Roman can't just be with anyone. We have to make sure he won't get hurt." "Or corrupted." Pete said. "Yes, that to."  
I let out a sigh. "Fine, let's get this over with." "Good mate. Now, here's something to get you relaxed." I stared at the dark amber liquid in the glass. "Umm, what's this?" "Good old whiskey." Finn said. I shook my head. "I already tried scotch." Pete frowned. "There's more types of whiskey then just scotch mate." "Yeah, won't it taste the same?" "I don't think so." Finn said. "Anyway, let's get down to business."  
Kyle pulled out a small tablet, and I realized then that this was serious. They really planned to test me to see if I was worthy of Roman. That's when I really started to get nervous. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if I was good enough to be with him. Now a group of his friends with questioning me? I wished Roman didn't get taken by Jey. I needed his support right now.  
"Okay, so how long have you two been together?" Finn asked, taking a sip of beer. I frowned. "We're not really together. He asked me to come with him." "I see, so it's a first date." Kyle said, quickly typing something in the tablet. "I mean, I guess so." Finn frowned. "Okay, did you guys hang out before now?" "Umm, well there's the night of the football game..." I said. Kyle leaned closer. "Tell us every thing!" He said. "I was feeling stressed out. I was thinking about Mr. Frank. I walked up to Reigns and asked him if he's heard about him. He said he didn't, and I guess he could tell I was upset, because he then asked me to go with him to the football game. Guess he was trying to cheer me up." Pete frowned. "I don't think so." He said. "From what Matt told me, he's liked you for about two years. I think he finally got the courage to ask you to hang out or something." Finn sighed. "Poor Roman." He said. "He sucks when it comes to relationships." His eyes met mine. "How did you first meet?"  
I frowned. Should I tell them? I mean, I guess I'm over it, so I guess it's fine if I talked about it. Plus, I still feel as though I owe Roman for that. So I told them what happened that night. Finn sighed. "I'm sorry that happened to you. Those three are a real pain. I'm glad you're okay. I'm honestly not surprised Ro helped you. He hates when things like that happen." The other two nodded. "Yes, he gets really protective of the people he helps." Kyle said. "Yes, I think it's good, but he needs to be more careful. Not everyone is so nice." Pete said. "Is that why I'm being questioned?" I asked. Finn shrugged. "Well, partly I guess. But we really do want to know if Roman will be okay with whoever he dates." "Yes, and we think you pass." Kyle said with a smile. "Take care of him Mate. I'm not apposed to punching your bloody teeth out if you hurt him." Pete said. I started to stand. "No no." Finn said, placing a hand on the chair. "We're not quite done yet." He said with a smirk.

Roman's POV  
"Why is his face bright red?" I asked, watching Randy carefully. The others followed my gaze and Drew says a quiet curse in Scottish. "He's giving him the talk." He said. "The what?" I asked, standing. I didn't like the sound of this "talk." "Well, besides the one about how he's gonna die if he hurts you... there is the talk that's usually given by parents." "Oh no!" I said, starting to run towards the table. "I was not going to let him be put through this! Finn decided to give me that talk last year. I couldn't look at him in the eyes for weeks.  
"I think he's done here." I said, wrapping an arm around Randy. He looked up at me, a grateful smile on his face. Finn frowned. "I wasn't done yet." He said. I looked around the table. Pete was hiding his face in his jacket, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was blushing, or because he was laughing. Kyle stood behind Finn, his eyes wide. I felt bad that he had to hear that.  
"Umm, you're freaking out your boyfriend." I said, quickly pulling Randy from the chair. Finn immediately turned to Kyle, and I used that moment to start running. I still had an arm around Randy, and we just ran, ignoring the screams from Finn.  
We finally stopped beside the pool. I fell into one of the lounge chairs, and pulled Randy beside me. "Are you okay?" I asked. Randy was trying to catch his breath while laughing. "I'm... I'm fine. Thanks for the help." I smiled, and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah, no problem. I honestly forgot about that part. I would have come sooner." Randy blushed. "I could have gone my whole life with out hearing Balor try to explain that." "Yeah, we all could. Finn acts like our parent and gave all of us that talk. It sucked." Randy smiled. "It's a good thing he didn't get to far. Thanks again for that."  
"You guys are so dead." We both turned and saw the whole group walking towards us. "Shit!" Randy said, grabbing my hand. "Shit is right." I replied. "What's gonna happen?" Randy looked a little scared. "Well, we might get thrown into the pool for running." I said. Randy pulled me to my feet. "Run for it?" He asked. "Yeah, we can try." I said, and we ran.

Randy's Pov  
I forgot how out numbered we were. As soon as we started running, the group immediately split up and surrounded us. I still held on to Roman's hand, and I squeezed it tightly. I was kind of scared now. According to Roman, no one's ever ran from the questioning.  
"Did you guys really think you could escape us?" Finn asked, glaring at both of us. "Well, we tried." Roman said, looking frantically for a way to escape. Jey sighed. "You know what's gonna happen now right uce?" Roman shrugged. "Not really. This hasn't happened before right?" Finn smiled, a slow evil looking smile that I'd normally use. "That's true, but we have a nice pool right before us. How would you like to go for a little swim?"  
"Umm, what about our clothes though?" I asked, knowing Jey would hate to get Roman's expensive clothes ruined. Jey sighed. "Well, then what else is there to do?" He asked. "Truth or dare." Jimmy said. Pete raised an eyebrow. "How is that a punishment?" He asked. "If they refuse to tell the truth, then take a shot. But if they refuse to do the dare, then take a shot then get thrown into the pool, regardless of their expensive outfits. Roman and I shared a frantic look. We were totally fucked.

Roman's POV  
The rest of the party had been made aware of the situation, and no one came to our help. We have a great group of friends. All the strongest alcohol was on the table in front of us, and a shot glass was forced in our hands. "Perhaps now you'll learn not to interrupt." Finn said. Kyle reached out for a bottle, only to be handed a cup by Adam. "Here Kyle. I'm sorry for every thing." Kyle smiled a little at Adam, and excepted the drink from him. I saw Finn frown slightly, but he didn't do anything. Randy sat beside me, a small frown on his face. "I'm sorry." I said to him. "For what?" He asked. "Getting us into this mess. I should have expected them to do something like this if I took you away. I just didn't want to make you to uncomfortable." Randy smiled and put his head on my shoulder. I laughed quietly and began playing with a small strand of his hair. "Don't worry about it. This makes the party more interesting. I just hope nothing to bad happens."  
"Okay, let's get started." Drew said, setting his phone down on the table. I could see a list of truths and dares that people wrote in the past five minutes. Finn had filled all of our shot glasses, and put an empty bottle in front of him. Giving us a small smirk, he spun it. Everyone was quiet, staring at the bottle. Randy smiled as the bottle stopped at me. "Shit!" I said quietly. "Oh Roman!" Finn said excitedly. "Truth or dare?" All eyes were on me now, and I stared down at the table. "Truth." I said, hoping Finn would pick an easy one to start off. But of course, I should have known better." "Have you ever had a dream about Orton?"

Randy's POV  
Umm... what the fuck? I was not expecting that question, even though I probably should have. Looking up at Roman, I saw his face was bright red. Did he really have a dream about me? I didn't know how to feel about that. He stopped playing with my hair, and looked down at the table.  
"What kind of dream are we talking about?" He asked. Finn smirked. "Oh you know exactly what kind I mean." He said. I turned my head a little and whispered so only he could hear, "don't be to ashamed about it Reigns." I couldn't help but laugh as I saw his face get even redder. "I... I never had that kind of dream about him." He said. Finn frowned. "Are you lying?" He asked. Roman shook his head. "Just because you dream about Kyle, doesn't mean we all dream about the people we like." I laughed as I saw both Finn and Kyle's face go red. "This isn't about me Roman!" Finn said, pushing the empty bottle towards him. He smiled and spun it.  
"Jey, truth or dare?" Roman asked. Jey smirked. "Dare uce! Make it good!" Roman looked around a bit, his gaze finally stopping at the pool. "You see that tree hanging over the pool? Not quite sure why it's like that." "Yeah... what about it?" "I dare you to try to cross the pool using the tree with out falling in." Jey smiled and stood. "You're so on uce!" He said, running Towards the tree.  
"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Roman. He nodded. "It's not the first time Jey's done it. It's just never in a pool." Drew sighed. "He better be careful." He said. We all watched as Jey began crossing the pool. Jimmy and a few other were people cheering and yelling things. Jey gave us all a wave then jumped on to the other side of the pool.  
"Jey you bloody idiot!" Drew yelled, running to check on Jey. Roman and Jimmy just sighed and shrugged. "He's okay." Roman said. Sure enough, Jey came back to our table with a huge smile while Drew kept up a long stream of cursing. "My turn to spin!" Jey said, pulling the bottle towards him. He tried to spin it, but it fell off the table. Finn sighed and passed another bottle to him. "Be careful." He said. Jey just smiled and spun. "Randal Keith Orton... truth or dare?"  
I took a deep breath. How bad could it be? Maybe Jey would just ask me to either do something stupid, or ask an embarrassing question. I looked over at Roman, and he was frowning slightly. "Be careful uce." He whispered. I just smiled. "I choose dare." I said. Everyone began to whisper excitedly, and Jey looked evil. "I warned you." Roman said, putting his head in his hands. "How bad can it be Roman?" I asked. Roman just gave a helpless sort of shrug. "I swear you're gonna buy me a fucking milk shake." He said. "If it's that bad I'll do it." I replied.  
Finally, Jey turned Towards us. "Okay, I have it." We all held our breaths, and Roman took my hand. "Orton, I dare you..." He held his hands up, waiting for everyone to be quiet. "Just spill it uce?" Jimmy said. "Fine!" Jey snapped. "I dare you to give our cousin a hickey!"

Roman's POV  
What, the, fuck! My eyes were wide, and I wouldn't look at anyone. They were all laughing and cheering. I warned him! I told him he'd regret picking dare when it came to my cousins. He totally owed me! Then the dare really sunk in. "Fuck." I whispered, my eyes glued to the table. "Well Orton? You gonna do it?" Finn asked. "Or you could take the shot and be thrown into the pool." Pete said.  
"Roman?" I couldn't look at him. I wanted to die of embarrassment, and I could tell in his voice he wanted to as well. A few seconds later, I felt a warm hand cup my face, turning it towards him. I closed my eyes, scared to look at him.  
"Look at me." His voice was surprisingly quiet and gentle. I very slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a small smile on his face. "You know we don't have to do this right?" He asked. I just nodded. "I know, but I don't want you to get thrown in to the pool." Randy's smile only grew. "I don't mind. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." "Aww, how sweet. Now pick. Dare, or shot and pool." Jey said. Randy gave me one more smile then downed the shot.  
Immediately, a group of people stood and surrounded him. I stood, trying to reach for him, only to be pulled back down by Drew. "Sorry mate, but he didn't do the dare. You know the rules." I watched as the twins, Chris and Finn picked him up, and started carrying him towards the pool. Just before he was thrown in, he looked back at me and smiled.  
As soon as he fell in, I ran towards the edge, waiting for him to come up. When I saw his head surface, I immediately reached a hand out to him. He swam over and took my hand. "You okay?" I asked, pulling him up. He shrugged. "I'm fine. Just a bit uncomfortable." I immediately pulled him to the chair we were at before we were cought and helped him lay down. Then I grabbed a towel and placed it over him. I could tell he was shivering slightly. "I'm sorry." I said, sitting beside him. He smiled. "Hey, you've got nothin to apologize for. There was no way I was gonna do that in front of everyone." I blushed. He wasn't completely apposed to do that? I was going to die. Randy must have known what he said, because he just smirked.  
A minute later, Finn came and gave us each a bottle of beer. "Good game you two:" He said with a smile. "Oh and Orton, you passed." Then he walked away. I let out a relieved sigh and laid down beside him. "Well, at least I still passed:" He said. I just nodded and wrapped an arm around him. "Yeah, now you might be stuck with me."

Randy's POV  
We were so close. The chair wasn't that big, and he was laying beside me with an arm around me. He was smiling at me, and if I turned my head I might be able to kiss him. My heart was pounding, and I could tell Roman's was to. We were both nervous about how close we were.  
"Do you want me to move?" His voice was barely above a whisper. I shook my head. "No, you're good." I replied in the same quiet tone. Neither of us wanted to ruin the intimate atmosphere.  
"Randy?" I slowly turned my head, and stared into beautiful dark eyes. "Yes?" I asked. Roman very carefully cupped my face, his eyes never leaving my face. "Stop me if you don't want me to do this." He said, then slowly leaned in.  
My breath cought in my throat. He was going to kiss me. Was I going to let him? Well, I already knew the answer to that question. I was kind of hoping this would happen tonight.  
Roman stopped, our lips nearly touching. "Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked. I let out an exasperated sigh before closing the distance between us myself.

Roman's POV   
If someone were to tell me at the start of high school that two years from then, I'd be kissing Randy Orton at a party, I would have called you a lier. Now though, that's exactly what's going on. My arms were wrapped around his shivering body, one of his hands was gently tangled in my hair. His lips felt just as soft as they looked, and I never wanted this moment to end. Distantly, I could hear the sounds of everyone cheering, but all my attention was on the boy in my arms.  
A minute later, Randy pulled away and laid his forehead against mine. He had his rare smile, and I wanted to kiss him again.  
"Hi." He said. "Hey." I said with a quiet laugh. "Can I tell you something?" He asked. "Of course. Is every thing okay?" Randy nodded. "Yeah, but I think..." He didn't continue, and I began playing with his hair. "Relax. It's just me. You can tell me." Randy tried to smile. "Yeah, that's the problem. I think I like you." I smiled. "You serious?" Randy buried his face in my shoulder. "Yeah." He said, sounding muffled. I smiled and gently lifted his head. "I'm glad to here it, because I think I like you to." I whispered.  
Randy smiled. "I know!" He said with a smirk. My eyes widened. "How?" I asked. "Did the twins tell you? Or Chris?" Randy shook his head. "Not exactly." He said. "I umm... I kind of heard you yesterday morning?"  
I immediately looked away. I knew I shouldn't have said that out loud. Part of me thought he was awake, but I just thought I was being paranoid. "I'm so sorry." I said, not looking at him. "I didn't want you to know like that. I had been trying to find a way to tell you for a while but..." Before I could continue my apology, I felt him place a light kiss on my cheek. "Hey, relax Reigns. It's alright. I planned on telling you I heard you... but I never found the chance to." I smiled and hugged him again. "So this whole time you knew?" Randy laughed. "It was cute seeing you blush." "Yeah, well don't forget the time you beat up my best friend because of a game." I replied with a smirk. Randy blushed. "I was drunk!" He wined. "So I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked Finn for a game of spin the bottle?" "Don't you fucking dare:" Randy growled, and I smiled. "I have no interest in kissing anyone but you." I said. Randy punched my arm with a small smile on his face. "Sap!" He muttered, and I just laughed. Then we just laid there, just enjoying each other's company. Needless to say, this was the best party I've ever been to.


	19. Chapter 19

Randy's POV  
I woke to someone harshly shaking my shoulder. "Wake up, hurry!" "Roman?" My eyes slowly opened, and the first thing I noticed was how pale his face was. "What's going on?" I asked, more alert now. It was hard to make someone calm like Roman freak out like this, so I knew it was serious. "I... I'm not sure but I..." He was cut off by a scream. Roman grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Let's go see." He said, and we ran towards where the scream came from.  
As we approached the table where the game of truth or dare took place, we saw that everyone else was already gathered there. We stood at the back of the group, trying to see what was going on. "To many people." I whispered. Roman nodded. "I know. I can't see anything either." "Do you know who screamed?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know. Roman frowned. "It kind of sounded like Finn." My grip tightened on Roman's hand. This can't be good.  
"Finn, what happened?" Apollo pushed through the group, and ran up to Finn. "Come on Finn, talk to me. What's going..." Apollo's words faded, and he gasped. That reaction made everyone else panic, and people started pushing forward. "Back the hell up will you?" Apollo yelled, glaring at us. "Reigns, Orton, Usos, you guys come up. I think you should be with him."  
Roman squeezed my hand as we made our way to the front. Everyone else parted for us, and we met the twins beside Finn. I didn't really know what to expect. Maybe he broke his arm or something? But if so, then it wouldn't have caused Apollo to get us right? He would have just called an ambulance.  
"What the fuck?" It was Roman. I turned to see his face got even paler, and his hand went limp in mine. "Roman!" I exclaimed, catching him before he hit the ground. He had fainted. I took a deep breath, then looked at what made Roman pass out.  
Finn was sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around someone who I then realized was Kyle. When I took a step forward, I could see something was really wrong. Kyle appeared limp, and his face was really pale. "What happened to him uce?" Jey asked, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn raised his head, tears falling down his face. "Kyle." That one word made my blood run cold. I knew what that meant. That one word was full of heartbreak. "He's gone?" Jimmy asked. "How?" Finn took a shaky breath, and pulled Kyle closer. "We were just hanging out on the other side of the pool. We were just talking and eating. Then he said he wasn't feeling good, and I decided to take him inside for a bit. Then he started to shake and gasp. I didn't know what was going on, so I picked him up and started running. But before I could get inside he..." Finn's words were cut off with a sob, and he buried his face against Kyle's shoulder. "He's so cold"" He cried. "That's the opposite of Kyle! He's fucking gone!"  
The twins immediately went over to Finn and wrapped their arms around him. "Call an ambulance!" Jey yelled. Jimmy laid a blanket on Kyle's body, and everyone else began to panic. People were huddled together, some were crying, and others were on the phone. Pete had his arms around Matt, who was shaking with sobs. Tyler Breeze was hiding his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, and Adam Cole was standing with the other two members of the group, all looked shocked and frozen.  
My arms tightened around Roman's body, and I tried not to fall. Another death. This time, it was out side of school. What the hell was going on? Then, it hit me. If someone died here, then..." Finn suddenly jumped up, Kyle still in his arms. "You need to go home, all of you! The killer is here! Hurry!"  
What followed Finn's words, could only be described as pure chaos. People immediately started screaming and running. Some began yelling at each other, saying that they were the killer and how they would turn them in. Some girls were calling their parents, while screaming that they were going to die. I was reminded of many movies I've watched, and I knew that the killer was probably one of those panicking people, so they could easily blend in.  
My grip tightened on Roman, and I started to make my way towards his car, my eyes scanning the crowd for Jimmy and Jey. I knew that Roman would kill me if I didn't make sure they were okay before leaving. Plus, I guess they did grow on me, and I hated the idea of something happening to them. However, the crowd was to thick, and I couldn't see them. I decided to get Roman in the car, then I'd look for them.  
"Hey Orton." I stopped when I heard Finn calling out to me. I slowly turned and saw him motioning me over. He was still sitting on the ground, one of his hands was holding one of Kyle's and his face was red and puffy from all the crying. I walked untill I stood right beside him. "Yes?" I asked. Finn sighed and ran a hand through Kyle's hair. "I want you to take care of him. He loved Kyle. In fact, I think everyone did. It wasn't that hard." He smiled slightly at my glare. "Not like that Orton. Everyone knows he had a thing for you. What I mean is... he's protective over all of his friends. He loves us all, and wants to make sure we're all safe. But sometimes, he doesn't take care of himself. Promise me you'll make sure he's okay. If you don't, he'll probably drive over here as soon as he wakes up to check on me." I nodded. "Yes of course I will. And Finn, I'm really sorry for what happened." Tears filled his eyes again, and he pulled Kyle's body closer.  
I gently placed Roman down and wrapped my arms around Finn, who started sobbing against me. "He's fucking gone!" He said, making my heart break for him. "I just wish I had more time with him. I think we all wish for that when we lose someone huh? But there was something about him, I didn't know what, but it made me want to get closer to him. I knew he probably would turn me down because he was with Adam and his friends, but I still tried." He smiled a little, and placed a kiss on Kyle's forehead. "He hated me at first. He wanted nothing to do with me. Everyone told me to forget about him, and that he wasn't worth it." "But you didn't." I said. He shook his head. "I never gave up. Eventually, he agreed to go on one date with me. I was so excited and nervous that I'd mess every thing up. But one date turned into another one. He stopped hanging out with his friends and asked me out. I was shocked. I honestly never thought it would be him to do it. Apollo said I should have turned him down like he did to me, but I couldn't. It took a while for everyone to warm up to him. As you know, they gave him the hardest questioning ever. I thought he'd leave after that, but he stayed. They all loved him after he passed." His smile faded and he pulled away from me. "I think it was Cole." He said.  
My eyes widened. "Why would it be him? He loved Kyle. He wouldn't just kill him because he left the group." Finn nodded. "I know he wouldn't just because of that. I'm sure he did it to go after me." I frowned. "Why wouldn't he just kill you instead?" Finn gently laid Kyle on the grass and stood. "The whole school knew how I feel about him. They know how hard I went after him, and how I never gave up on him. If Adam did in fact kill him, he knows it's the only way I could truly suffer. Kyle meant every thing to me. Killing me wouldn't really do much." I nodded. I was really starting to believe that Cole had in fact killed him, and maybe Lewis and Mr. Frank. But the question is, why? What would cause someone to be so heartless?  
Finn sighed again. "The cops are almost here. They'll probably question all of you at some point. You should take him home. He'll need you. Also, congratulations on your relationship. Kyle and I saw the kiss." I blushed. "Umm... thanks." I said, picking Roman up again and walking towards the car.  
My mind was racing with all the information Finn had given me. Would Adam really do something like that? I honestly couldn't see how anyone could get so mad as to kill a completely innocent person. Finn was right. The cops would show up, but should I tell them what I suspect? Sure there isn't enough evidence to get Adam arrested, but surely he'd at least get investigated right? Speaking of Adam, I saw him and the other two guys quickly get in to a small blue Coupe. Were they also in it? I remembered Kyle used to date Bobby, so maybe it was also a revenge plot? I was tired. And not just a simple sleep fixable tired. I was wary. I just wanted all this bull shit to be over. To get whoever it was who was doing these things in gail. For now though, I'd just have to keep a close eye on Adam and his group.  
"Hey uce, you need some help?" I was relieved when I heard Jey. I smiled at the twins. "That would be appreciated." I replied. Jey helped me carry Roman while Jimmy opened the car door. "I wouldn't take him home uce. His parents are away on a business trip, and it's probably not a good idea for him to be alone right now." Jimmy said, helping me put Roman in the front seat. I nodded. "Should I take him to your house then?" They nodded. "You could stay if you want to. I'm sure he'd want to see you when he wakes up." Jey said. "Are you two sure?" I asked. Jimmy laid a hand on my shoulder. "Of course uce. You're part of us now." "Yeah, Drew would come to, but his parents insisted he went home when he told them." I smiled slightly. "Okay then, I'll stay." "Cool uce. Jey and I are gonna go in our parent's car because I have to take Naomi home as well. Let us know when you get there." I nodded and hugged them both. "Be careful." I said. "Aww, you love us." Jey said with a smile. His brother had an identical smile, and he quickly hugged Roman. "Same to you. We'll see you two soon." With that, they walked away.  
I closed Roman's door, then made my way to the other side of the car and got in. Turning to look at Roman, I began to worry. I didn't think people fainted for this long. I immediately reached out a placed a hand on his cheek. He was still warm. I moved my hand down to his neck and felt for a pulse. It was there, but a bit unsteady. I didn't know what to do in this situation. Maybe after I got to the twin's house they'd know how to help. Giving Roman's hand a light squeeze, I took his keys from his jacket pocket and turned the car on. I stared out the car window and watched as the twins got in their car, a tall girl beside them. I frowned. I didn't know much about Naomi, even though I heard she was quite popular. Could I trust her with them? I hated how fucking nervous I am. How wary I am of almost everyone. It appeared as though Roman and the twins knew her for a while, so I decided to trust her. Even so, I pulled out my phone and sent Jey a quick text. "; careful Jey." Then I drove away.

Roman's POV  
My eyes flew open and I let out a quiet gasp. I looked around, not really noticing where I was. All I could see was Kyle's pale face and limp body, and I was trying to find my cousins and Randy. "What if the killer got to them? What if everyone's gone? What if I could have stopped them but instead I fucking fainted?" Those thoughts kept repeating themselves in my head, and I was starting too believe them. I couldn't see anything, so who knows where I was. For all I knew, I had been kidnapped or something.  
Then I felt a warm hand on mine, and I immediately turned to look at who it was. "Orton!" I breathed, my body slumping in relief. Randy's blue eyes were full of worry and relief as well. He pulled over and I immediately pulled him into a long, deep kiss.  
"I love you so fucking much." I whispered against his lips. I pulled back slightly, and laid my forehead against his, and just held him. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry I couldn't fight it. I just..." I was silenced by another kiss. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay. I was fucking worried. You were out for a while." I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "It happens sometimes. I'm not sure why. The twins say it's because I don't eat sometimes. I guess that's true."  
Then, I grabbed Randy's hand, my eyes full of panic. "What about the twins?" I asked. I felt stupid. Why didn't I think of them sooner? What if something happened to them? Did Randy make sure they were okay before leaving?  
Clearly sensing where my mind had gone, Randy pulled out his phone and quickly typed something before handing it to me. I saw that it was on the calling screen, and he was calling Jey. I immediately put the phone against my ear and waited, hoping that they were okay.  
"Hey lil uce!" I couldn't help the wide smile when I heard Jey's voice. It was quieter then normal, but at least he was okay, and that was what truly mattered. "Uce." I said. Jey's voice immediately went back to it's excited tone, although still slightly quiet. "You're finally up uce! Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm worried about you and Jimmy." A few seconds past with muffled fighting, before Jimmy's voice sounded. "We're alright uce. You're gonna meet us at our home. You're boyfriend will stay with us. I have to take Naomi home so we'll meet you guys there." I smiled. "Okay then. I just had to make sure you guys were okay. Promise me you'll be careful." "Don't worry uce. Lil uce already made us promise that." Jey said. "But we will."  
After I hung up, I put my head back on Randy's shoulder. "Thank you." I said. Randy started driving again. "For what?" He asked quietly. "For making sure they were okay." Randy took his hand off the wheel briefly to brush my hair back. "Of course. Now, get some rest. I can tell you need it." I smiled slightly before curling up in the seat and falling asleep.  
I woke to someone practically throwing themselves on me. "Be careful!" Randy's voice said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Oh relax lil uce. He's fine." "Jey, get off. You're heavy." I complained. "Shut up uce!" Jey said, not moving. "It's good to see you to." Jimmy said, trying to hug me. Jey let out an indignant noice before pushing his brother away. "Mine!" He said. I wrapped my arms around Jey, and lightly ruffled his hair. I knew how clingy he could get when he was scared or sad.  
"It's okay uce. It will hopefully be over soon. And I'll make sure nothing will hurt you or your brother." Jey smiled. "Thanks uce, but make sure you protect yourself to." I sighed. "We'll see." I said.  
I turned and saw Randy glaring at me. I tilted my head slightly, wondering why he was mad. He just frowned. "He's right Reigns." He said in a voice so low that it was almost a growl. I sighed again and nodded. "Fine! Just calm down Orton." He gave me one last frown before leaving the car.  
"Aww, your first argument uce!" Jey said with a bright smile. I let out a quiet groan and laid my head on Jey's shoulder. "I give our relationship a week tops." I said. "Hey!" I immediately looked up, kind of shocked at Jey's angry tone. "Uce, you know better. Arguments happen. You know that! He's just worried about you. A lot of us are. You care about others more then you do yourself, and it's infuriating! Just take some time to prioritise yourself for once!"  
I took a slow, deep breath and hugged him. "I'll try." I said quietly before leaving the car. Was I lying? Honestly, I don't know. They're right about that fact that I try to protect others more then myself. I also know it drives my friends and family crazy, but I can't really help it. It's just what I'm used to doing. But, I had promise Jey I'd try, so I guess I could do that. With another sigh, I walked towards a group of palm trees near the back of the house, and laid beneath them. This whole week had been to much, and I just wanted to rest for a bit. The twins would leave me alone. They knew how I just needed time by myself sometimes. So I just laid there for a while, just staring up at the sky.   
I wasn't sure how much time passed with me just laying beneath the trees, just enjoying the quiet. I didn't know if the twins were worried or not. How was Randy? I should find him soon and try to reassure him that I'd be fine. I realized that I hated arguing with him, even if it was a small one. "I still give it about a week." I thought. "Then netflix would be my only friend for a few months."  
Just then, I felt someone beside me. I turned my head slightly but I couldn't see anyone. I let out an annoyed huff and turned away. Maybe the twins were just watching me from the house to make sure I was okay? They've done that before. However, what I felt was closer, as though whoever it was was right beside me.  
Shifting into my wolf form, I was immediately hit with the sent of clean woods, fresh rain, and even fall morning air. It was a nice combination, and I remembered faintly smelling it at the party. The problem was, I couldn't see him.  
I raised my head slowly and let out a low growl. This was the best way I could communicate in my wolf form. Sure I could turn back, but I just got comfortable. Then I heard a quiet hiss from beside me. Turning my head again, I saw a small snake laying in the grass beside me. "So I'm not crazy." I thought. I turned to fully face him and gently pulled him closer. Randy immediately curled around me, pretty much being hidden by my fur.  
"Hi." My eyes widened when I heard his voice in my head. "How did you..." He laughed. "I guess you've never had to communicate with your mind since the twins are also wolves." I shook my head. "Guess not." We were quiet for a while, and I knew I had to bring up our sort of argument. I reached up and placed a paw on his head. "I'm sorry." I thought. Randy lifted his head slightly and hissed in a way that was only half threatening. "Jey said you promised you'd try to look after yourself more. You better be telling the truth!" I smiled and hugged the snake the best I could. "I promise I'll try. It's just hard. I've always tried to look after my friends and family." Randy hissed again, but quieter. "Yeah, I get it. But at least your trying though, and that's all that matters." I smiled a little, and closed my eyes. I knew the twins would freak out when they found us out here still, but I honestly didn't care. I was tired from the day, and it was nice out here with Randy.  
"We're gonna stay out here?" He asked. I nodded and he immediately curled up. "Alright then, but if we get yelled at, just know it's your fault.“ Rolling my eyes, I turned over, careful not to hurt him. "We'll be fine." I said.  
We were quiet for a few minutes, and I thought that Randy was asleep. I realized then that I didn't call Finn when I woke up. I immediately began to feel guilty. What type of friend was I? Finn just lost the most important person to him, and I didn't even bother to even text him!  
I must have made some sort of sound, because the next thing I knew the snake was gone, replaced by human Randy. "What's wrong Roman?" He asked, laying down beside me. I didn't know how I was going to talk to him now that he was human, but I just wined and put my head on his shoulder. "Is it about Finn?" He asked. I didn't move. That must have been confirmation enough, because he then wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay Roman. I spoke to him before I brought you here. He also says to take care of yourself first. You should get some rest. You can call him tomorrow if that will make you feel better." I smiled slightly. "Thank you." I thought, hoping that he'd somehow understand.  
"You know, I'm glad you're okay. I'm not sure what I'd do if it had been you who got..." He stopped talking, but I understood. I wouldn't know what to do if it was him either. With a quiet sigh, I turned back into a human and hugged him. "It's okay uce. We're gonna be okay. I promise. This will all be over soon." "Hope you're right Reigns." He said, closing his eyes. "Now, sleep. I think we both need it." I nodded and pulled him closer. "Love you." I whispered, already half asleep and only half aware of what I said. "Love you to." Was the last thing I heard before my eyes closed and sleep took over.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I’m already working on a story, but I couldn’t help it. I tried putting it on Wattpad, but it wouldn’t work. I hope you guys enjoy the story too. I have a bout nine chapters written for this story, and I’ll be posting them in the next few days.


End file.
